Poison Girl
by LenneDalben
Summary: I escaped my version of hell for a "safer" place. But what happens when my fear is under the control of another mutant, a rather reckless one at that? PyroxOC -Complete-
1. Escape and Introductions

10/02/2012 Update: Hey guys! I revised this chapter FINALLY after being given some good advice. It's still a work in progress, but I feel like it's a bit better. Let me know what you think! :) And I love all you readers out there! Please note that I haven't given up on this story, I just need to get more inspiration, hah.

11/11/2012 Update: Hello wondrous readers! More changes have been made to this chapter, and I only hope it makes the story better and better~ Let me know what you think! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Escape and Introductions<strong>

I find myself in front of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I sure hope he can be of some help. How did I find myself here, you ask?

Well, it all started when I burned down my house when I was thirteen. I was running away because I killed my parents. Accidentally, of course. The poison just came out. I didn't even know what it was until they started coughing and fell to the ground. I hadn't cried so much, ever. I haven't cried since, either. Well, until I met a certain sadistic vampire, but more on that later.

I go by Poison. My real name . . . well, it's a touchy subject._ Vanessa. _And there's only a selected amount of people who know my "real" name.

Obviously my power deals with poison. Though that's not all I can do. Sometimes it's smoke that comes out of my hands. When I'm using the poison my eyes turn a swirling green color. The smoke itself is a light yellowish green, but if it's very concentrated, it's liquid. I can make knock out smoke, which is purple, and my eyes have a purple-ish tint to it when I use it. I _think _my eye color is green, but I can't remember anymore.

My best friend, who I remember very clearly, is named _Sweetheart_. Her real name's Zoe. I met her sometime before I met a certain sadistic vampire whose name I'm _trying _to forget. Her mutation is quite . . . _peculiar_, you could say. She feels others' emotions, like when they're upset, and she knows _exactly _what to say. No joke. She knows when you're upset, and even if you haven't told her why or what it is you're upset about; she just knows what to say. I hate her for it, though. It always calms me down, and I don't really like being forced to be calm. It came very helpful when said sadistic vampire-Erik-dammit, that just ruined everything! Oh well. I'll try and forget him again.

Anyway, a little insight on how I found my powers. I've tried to forget that day so much sometimes I can pretend it didn't happen. Something happened, something big. I'm not quite sure what, but I remember being furious. The smoke just started coming out and then . . . my parents were on the floor, lifeless. I was in so much shock that I ran for my life after setting the house on fire-that part was on purpose. I ran fast and far, and I don't know if the police ever figured out what really happened . . .

For the next year, I'm not quite sure what happened. It's too foggy in my memory, but I know that I met Zoe. She was always cheery, and listened well. She became the only friend I had and then, she became my best friend. She had run away from her house sometime after I did since her parents were always afraid she'd try to manipulate them, but she was about half a year younger than me when she did it. She tried to forget, too, just like I did, and soon we couldn't tell the details of it.

But then, after one year of being partners in crime and I was crazed and fourteen, I met Erik, the sadistic vampire who's never left my mind. Well, they say vampires are and handsome and beautiful, right? Well, they are _too _correct. But he seemed even more so to me. The issue is that my poison smells very sweet. It's supposed to _make _you want to smell more, and kill people quicker. How is this in any way relevant? It makes my blood sweeter. It still makes no sense to me. But he was just so entrancing to me. After just one date, he had me completely ensnared. How he did it, I don't know. But before I knew it he had me in his apartment, and then, there was no getting out. He had soon shown his true, sadistic colors, but I was too blind to see it. He always made up for it, you see. Every bruise he made up for it with sweet words and kisses and soon I couldn't tell how I got there. What was worse was when he was hungry, or _thirsty_, I should say. That was the most intense pain I have ever had to go through. What's worse is that he never killed me. He always left me with enough blood to keep me alive. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, in front of this mansion.

For the next two years, he kept me hostage, but I was halfway willing. It didn't matter what he did, I was still in love with him. Sadistic vampires are naturally unforgiving if you were to take away his main food source. So, when I had tried to escape, he nearly killed me. I hadn't realized I had grown so weak. He only fed me enough to keep my blood coming. He only let me sleep enough so that I wouldn't faint all the time. But he hadn't been taking care of me, like I'd deluded myself into thinking. I paid a high price for trying to escape. He _marked _me. I remember the anger I felt to this day. And then, well, you know. He took advantage because I was nearly dead. Yes, _that _advantage. So, if you have any questions about sadistic vampires, I'd be angry, not happy, to tell you. In fact, don't ask me. Ask Zoe. Because some time after I had tried to escape, Zoe found me. And she had a better plan than I did. But I still remember the words Erik whispered in my ear just before I ran out the door.

_I will always find you, no matter how far you run or how hard you try to hide. Just you wait._

Sometimes I wake up in my sleep-the little that I get-hearing the echo of those words. It doesn't sound too scary, but when you've seen what he can do, trust me, it's enough to keep anyone awake at night.

I knocked on the front door of this school, which made me feel kind of silly since it's a freaking mansion.

A woman with pure white hair answered the door.

"Are you Vanessa Reynolds?" she asked.

I cringed at my old name and looked down quickly. "I prefer Poison, but yes," I answered almost inaudibly.

She nodded. "Sorry. Come. The professor has been expecting you."

I followed her through the massive school, and it was so beautiful. Even more than Sadistic Vampire's apartment and he had pretty good taste.

I saw a couple of kids walking by, laughing and chatting. They seemed awfully normal, and I wondered if maybe I'd gone to the wrong place. Even the kid flipping his lighter open and then closing it over and over and the smirk on his face seemed normal!

Yup! Silly me went to the wrong place.

I had to almost run to catch up to this woman who I noticed had introduced herself as Ororo/Storm and she took me to an office.

"Come in," a male voice chimed.

We waltzed in and well, there was a man sitting in a wheelchair. I took it he was the professor.

"Hello," I said quietly. "Are you the professor?"

"Yes, I am Professor Charles Xavier," he replied. "You must be Vanessa, though I've been informed you prefer Poison?"

"Well, yes," I said, feeling awkward.

He smiled warmly. "There's no need to afraid, Poison. This is a safe place where we will teach you how to control your powers. But that's not why you're here, is it?"

"I just needed a safe place," I said softly.

He nodded. "Very well. Here, you will go to school with fellow mutants, just like you. And you won't have to worry about any sadistic vampires."

I was shocked. "How did you know?"

"I am psychic, child," he said, his smile taking a more wry touch to it.

Then he proceeded to tell me about the other adults in the school. Storm, who'd brought me to his office; Dr. Jean Grey; Scott Summers, who also went by Cyclops, and Logan, who also went by Wolverine.

Then he told me something I hadn't quite expected, despite the fact he told me he was psychic.

"Now, most students have to share a room, but we will give you your own for when your friend comes," he said.

"My friend? You mean Zoe?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes. She is making her way here. I'll send Storm and Cyclops to go get her. She's a bit lost," he replied.

"Geographically or mentally?" I asked, puzzled.

"Both, in a way. She isn't quite sure where she is and she doesn't know how to react after seeing you being kept hostage for two years," he replied.

I nodded.

"Now, as for the whereabouts of your room . . ."

And thus Storm/Ororo took me to my room and I more or less didn't have anything to put in it. Erik had stripped me of everything I had, so I only had the clothes I was wearing, which were in a pretty pathetic state seeing as how he didn't let me shower every day or wash my clothes. Loooong story.

"Um," I mumbled awkwardly. "Storm?"

She turned to me. "Yes?"

"I . . . I have no other clothes," I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Oh!" she said. "All right. Well, we could go shopping now, if you'd like."

I nodded, still keeping my eyes glued to the floor. "Yes, I would like that very much."

So, she took me to the mall and I shopped for the basics. Then I got another pair of shoes seeing as how my high heeled leather boots were worn as well as new jeans and shirts. We went to the food court and ate some random thing. I think it was Chinese.

Storm eyed me curiously before saying, "So what do you think of the school so far?"

I swallowed the food in my mouth. "It seems a bit too early to really have anything to say about it, but it seems like a nice place," I replied softly.

Storm nodded. "It's a good place. And the Professor is very kind."

I nodded and finished my food, thanking her afterwards.

She took me back to the mansion and I placed my clothes in the closet, shivering a little. Not because I was cold, though. I'd gotten used to that after living with/being kept hostage by a vampire for two years. No, that was not it. I was _afraid._ I used to be afraid of said vampire killing me now I'm afraid he'll find me and do worse than kill me. Death is truly not the worst thing that could happen to you.

I heard a clicking noise and turned around to find Lighter Boy in the doorway, flipping his lighter open and closed. I swallowed. Fire's terrified me since I saw how it made my poison get out of control. He looked completely entranced by the flame.

"So you're the new girl," he drawled.

"Yeah. Something you needed?" I said, sounding bolder than I felt. _Fire._ I held back a shudder and looked down.

"Name's Pyro," he said.

"I'm Poison. Anything else?" I said, trying to get rid of him. _Fire._

"What can you do?" Pyro asked. He continued to flip his lighter open and closed, staring at me.

"I can kill you without touching you, that's what I can do," I said coldly, and closed the door on him.

I raised my eyebrows at myself. _I'm getting braver by the day and that's going to cost me._

I took a shower-somehow finding the bathroom-and got dressed in some clean clothes. I threw away my old ones but kept the boots. They still had a sentimental value.

I went downstairs and wandered around the mansion to find I had no idea where I was going but kept walking.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see a boy about my age with icy blue eyes and sandy brown hair looking at me curiously.

I quickly looked down. "Maybe . . ." I said faintly. I looked back up. "What gave me away?"

"No one's allowed in this hallway," he said, smiling a little.

"Ah," I said. "Care to show me out of here before I run into trouble?"

He chuckled. "No problem. I'm Bobby, by the way. I also go by Iceman."

"I'm _Vanessa_," I said, spitting out the name. "But I prefer Poison."

He nodded politely and turned around and I followed him.

"Here's where most people hang out, the lounge. Right over there we have the sort-of living room area"-he pointed to an area where most kids were watching TV-"game area this way"-he pointed to a room where some kids were playing foosball and whatnot-"kitchen over here"-he gestured to a room with an open door next to us-"and over there"-he pointed to a hallway-"is where most of the dorms are, though you'd have to go upstairs to find the other rooms. You got all that?"

"Yeah, I think I can remember that," I said.

"All right. Well, would you like me to introduce you to some of my friends here?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, looking down at the wooden floor. _Great, more people to judge me and stare._

"You don't have to meet them if you don't want to," he said, noticing my expression.

"No, it's okay," I replied, looking back up and giving him a half-smile.

"All right," he said under his breath, giving me a small smile.

We walked over to a group of teenagers.

"This is Rogue, my girlfriend," he said, pointing to a pretty girl with peculiar white streaks in her hair and dressed in all black with gloves all the way up to her elbows.

"Hello," she said with a sort of Southern accent.

"This is Kitty," Bobby said, gesturing towards a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders and a baby-like face.

"Piotr or Colossus," said Bobby, gesturing towards a muscular guy who deceivingly looked like he was in his 20's, but I could judge age well and he was around the other teenagers' age.

"And this ray of sunshine is John, or Pyro," Bobby finished.

I nodded, but the way Pyro glared at me caught Bobby's attention.

Is there something I don't know here?" Bobby asked, looking back and forth between Pyro glaring at me and me staring at the floor.

"I already met Pyro," I said quietly.

"Oh." Bobby stole a glance at Pyro.

"So, where are you from?" Rogue asked, breaking the tense silence.

I looked up at her quickly before staring at the ground. "Around," I said with a soft sigh. "Mostly New York."

"Why are you so quiet?" Kitty asked.

"It's a long story," I uttered darkly.

"We've got time," Pyro said, a somewhat rude tone coloring his otherwise gorgeous voice.

"Actually we don't; class is going to start in a little while," Rogue said.

"I was supposed to find Storm's classroom but . . . I made too many a wrong turn and Bobby found me," I said quickly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, that's where I'm going next. You want me to take you there?" Rogue said.

I nodded silently and followed her.


	2. More Introductions

Thanks very much for the user who added this story to their story alert list :D It's much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: More Introductions<strong>

"Everybody, this is Vanessa. She is new here and I want you to make her feel welcome. Vanessa is there anything you'd like to share?" Storm said.

I shook my head slightly, staring at the desk in front of me. I almost poisoned it until it disintegrated at the mention of my old, disgusting name.

I heard her say something or the other and only understood "behind John" which I knew was Pyro. Great.

I took the seat behind him and merely stared at my desk the whole time. After all, as I'd said, I only came here to be safe while I came up with a plan. Plot, plan, execute said plan, and then disappear.

I was pretty sure the professor could find me, though. I had a feeling he could. And well, since a certain precog died near me, I took some of that power without meaning to.

Yet another long story for another time, but to summarize, if a mutant dies near me, I sort of absorb their power, but not completely. That's why I only have a vague _feeling_ that he can find me, as opposed to seeing how or why.

I think I heard a bell, and everyone got out of their seats so I assumed the bell had rung and Storm called me to the front. I waited for Pyro to walk past my desk and then I went up to the front.

"Is everything all right, Vanessa? You seemed to be thinking of something quite seriously," she said.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just going to have to get used to being around . . . so many people, that's all," I said to her, staring at her desk, and managing a small smile.

"All right, then. You should go to Jean now. If you want, I can take you there," she said.

"It's fine. I could ask one of the students, I mean, you have another class, so, yeah," I said, wanting to get out of there before said class came in.

"Okay, then. Good luck," she said.

I left as quickly as possible and wandered around aimlessly, hoping my nonexistent sense of direction would miraculously place me in Jean's presence. It didn't.

"You lost, kid?" a gruff voice said, and I turned around to find a man who had an appearance similar to a wolf so I assumed it was Logan/Wolverine.

"Yet again, yes. I'm trying to find Jean," I said, staring at the wooden floor.

"This way," he said, and I followed him.

He led me to a white and grey room and I saw Jean in there, messing with something or other.

"Hello, Logan, Vanessa," she said, smiling.

I wondered what on earth she had to be smiling about.

"Who told you to come to her?" Logan asked.

"Storm," I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"We're not gonna hurt you, kid," he said, noticing how much I avoided eye contact.

I didn't say anything to that. Why? Sadistic Vampire once told me the same thing. _I'm not going to hurt you, Vanessa._ He hurt me more than anyone else ever has.

"Well, I'll see what I can do for you. Logan, see you around," Jean said, politely kicking him out.

I smiled slightly at that.

Logan raised his eyebrows at her and left.

Jean turned to me and smiled warmly.

"This might be a difficult question, but have you discovered your power?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered quietly. "I can show you better than I can explain it. Do you have something that you don't mind being destroyed?"

So Jean tried to pretend she thought my power was cool. I didn't really care _what_ she thought. Just as long as she got everything she needed.

I walked alongside her to my supposed next class.

"You know it's going to be alright here, right?" she said.

"I s'pose," I replied quietly, staring at the ground.

"Well, we're here," she said, gesturing towards the classroom.

"Okay, thank you," I said in a whisper and walked in.

* * *

><p>The end of the day finally came upon me and I was heading towards my room when Bobby asked me, "Wait, won't you come eat dinner with us?"<p>

"Sure. Why not?" I whispered and followed him to the dining room.

We sat down and everyone else soon got there.

I ate silently while everyone was chitchatting.

I drifted off and found myself thinking about Erik and how to kill him. Fire; yeah, sadly, fire would be necessary, because when he came he wouldn't be coming during the day, so I can't just drag him into the sunlight, but I'm not entirely sure that would work either.

I looked up from my empty plate and noticed everyone staring at me. I quickly looked back down.

"You've been really quiet," Bobby noted.

I sighed softly. "I suppose. It's been a difficult day. Lots of new things happening."

"You get used to it," Rogue said.

"Yeah okay. Well thanks for the dinner invite, but I need to get some real sleep." I washed my dishes and was going to my room when Pyro stopped in front of me.

"You know, you walk pretty quickly," he said.

I wondered where this conversation was going.

"Okay," I said, looking at the ground.

"Why do you avoid looking at people?"

"It's a long story and it's not like I know you well enough to tell you that kind of thing, so goodnight."

He got closer to me. "Why don't you look at me while you say that?"

"Because I choose not to," I said, and walked past him.

"Poison, why don't you show me what your power is?"

I continued to walk to my room, thinking about Erik, and how it might be convenient to establish a friendship with Pyro. Who knows? Maybe he'd be willing to help me.


	3. Talking

Thanks for adding this to your story alerts and thanks for the review! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Talking<strong>

The next day during lunch, I found Bobby and his friends hanging out outside, so I walked up to them and asked, "You guys wanna see my power?"

I swear Pyro snickered.

They agreed, so I took a blade of grass between my thumb and index finger, and slowly let the poison seep into the blade of grass. It slowly turned from green to brown before it disintegrated and fell apart.

Some clapped, others said it was cool.

"I thought you said you could kill without touching," Pyro said.

"I can," I replied, plucking a blade of grass for him to hold.

I took a couple steps back and concentrated. In less than a second the blade of grass turned to brown particles in his palm.

He looked mildly impressed.

"The first time I slowed the process down but it works like that."

"And this works on anything?" he asked, looking at me.

"Anything other than diamonds from what I know," I told him, looking back at him.

"Why not diamonds?" he asked.

"Well they're the hardest surface on earth, right? And anyway, it's not like I'd try to. They're pretty fucking valuable," I replied.

"So . . . you're more talkative today," Bobby noted.

"I . . . suppose," I said, and looked off to the side.

"Now you made her feel self-conscious, Bobby," Rogue said.

"Don't worry. She'll come around again," Pyro said with a slight smirk and his arms crossed.

I blushed slightly. "Umm, okay."

Pyro laughed slightly.

"It's okay Poison, you can talk. I'm sorry," Bobby said, turning his face trying to get me to look at him.

I laughed slightly. "It's okay. So what about you guys' powers?"

And thus they proceeded to show me their amazing abilities except Rogue.

"Take my hand, no gloves," I told her stretching my hand towards her.

She shook her head and refused.

"Do it," I told her, knowing I'd felt worse.

Very slowly and reluctantly, she took off her right glove and shook my hand.

I felt a mild drain in energy but my poison created a barrier between my hand and hers.

"See?" I said smiling and let her go. "It's all good."

That's amazing!" she exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

I smiled. "No worries. Just appreciate the sentiment." She hugged me. The drain of energy was greater but the poison quickly created the barrier to protect my body.

I softly hugged her back before slowly letting go of her and gently pushing her away.

"Easy now. No need to get ahead of ourselves," I said jokingly.

She blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly.

I saw Storm walking toward us.

"Is everything alright? I just saw that you can touch Rogue unharmed."

"Yeah. It's great. I guess."

Pyro snickered. I fought back a smile. He looked over to me and looked conceited and smug.

I slightly rolled my eyes, mildly blushing, and turned back to Storm.

"That's impressive," she noted. "Come with me, please. The professor wishes to speak with you."

I waved bye to my new "friends" and followed Storm.

* * *

><p>The professor just wanted to have a chat about my power and about Erik.<p>

"I understand that you're concerned for the safety of the students but you have to let me do this," I told him. "I know that you're against mutants killing anyone, especially other mutants, but there is no other way to stop him."

"Vanessa, I understand that you feel you need to do this on your own, but let me help you. John isn't the best choice."

"It's the only way to kill him; fire and poison. Trust me."

He sighed. I feared he'd go inside my head and try to force some thought in my head.

"I'm not going to do that to you, Vanessa. I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p>I breathed easy now. At least I had his "support" and thus could feel better about doing this.<p>

I continued on with the so-called classes. I wondered if there'd be a way that I could live here but not have to go through with school, but it's probably not likely considering the fact that I need to "have a life." I'm not quite sure what I wanted to do with my life before I found out I was a mutant, but even now, after I found out, I'm not sure I want to do any of this. I'm not sure I really have a purpose in my life that would benefit society, considering the fact that my power only destroys life.

"Vanessa may I speak to you?" Jean approached me.

"Miss, I mean no disrespect, but only certain people are allowed to call me Vanessa and you're not one of them," I told her.

She fake smiled and said, "I understand you're having some problems but you have to broaden your horizons."

I sighed. "Sure. Well, I need to go on with my classes. I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, I found a suitcase in my room.<p>

I looked around. So I suppose Sweetheart was already here. I lay on my bed to wait for her.

"Hey Poison! I'm so glad you found your way here!" Sweetheart said as she waltzed in with her pretty grace.

"Hey Sweetheart how'd you find _your_ way here?"


	4. Zoe's Arrival

Thanks to all who reviewed and added this story to your updates! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Zoe's Arrival<strong>

She smiled her one dimpled-smile, her dark brown eyes shining as they brimmed over with tears and she glomped** me.

I laughed slightly and patted her back.

"I'm so glad to see you safe," she said once we'd let go of each other.

"Yea it's definitely a new feeling for me," I whispered, smiling sadly at her.

"But you like it here so far?" she asked me, holding on to my shoulders to emphasize her point.

"Yea it's not too bad. Plus we're around other people like us, and they're good people," I replied.

"So . . ." she sat down on her bed (I was already on mine).

"What have you decided to do about your . . . you know, your problem," she said, giving me a pointed look before shifting her gaze.

_Awkward._ "I'm taking care of it," I whispered, the mere vague mention of Sadistic Vampire setting me off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention it; I know it troubles you so." She walked over and placed her hands on my face, looking at me carefully and smiling warmly. "It'll be ok. You're safe now. The professor seems like he genuinely wants to help you, and I think he can."

I lightly knocked her hands away when I felt the anguish dissipating, replaced by peace. "We agreed you wouldn't use your powers on me."

She sighed. "I just don't want my best friend upset. Why is that so awful?"

"Because you're being unfair," I whispered. I cleared my throat. "Anyway have you met the crowd of people yet?"

She gave me a pointed look before it softened. "No I haven't."

"Well come on, let me introduce you then," I said, smiling for good measure, causing her to laugh lightly.

We walked off and found the group in the lounge.

"Hey guys," I said, "this is my best friend Sweetheart, but you can call her Zoe." She waved in a princess-like fashion and smiled.

Some people chuckled. "Why are you called Sweetheart?" Rogue asked.

Sweetheart smiled again. "It's going to be okay, he'll love you for who you are, no matter what."

Rogue blushed madly and stuttered. "W-What are you-"

"Sweetheart here can manipulate people's emotions so that they're calm. Whatever's troubling you, regardless of whether you've told her what it is, will seem insignificant when she tells you exactly what you need to hear," I explained.

"Oh," Rogue mumbled, blushing still.

Sweetheart giggled. "I'm sorry; I figured it would be better to show you what I can do instead of trying to explain it; it's usually simpler that way."

Rogue nodded.

"Well this is Rogue, the poor girl you've startled, that's Bobby, her boyfriend, also called Iceman, Piotr, who also goes by Colossus, Kitty, and John, who's also called Pyro," I said, whispering by time I got to "John."

Sweetheart eyed me warily, particularly since she's aware of my lack of fondness of fire, but managed to pretend all was well and smiled at everyone.

We sat down on a couch across from everyone and I simply stared at the floor quietly while Sweetheart managed to chit chat with people about things.

Out of nowhere a cushion flew at my face but I managed to smack it away just before it hit me. I glanced up to see Pyro smirking. My face flushed and I looked down again.

"That's some nice reflexes you got there," a gruff voice I recognized as Wolverine's spoke as he walked over to us. "I hope that means you'll kick some ass in the danger room."

I half smiled. "I suppose one could say I've got some skills when it comes to fighting," I said slyly, looking up at him briefly before staring back at the floor.

"I suppose it's good that you're looking at that on the bright side," Sweetheart mumbled, causing me to flush in anger and sigh exasperatedly.

"I'm-"

"Don't start, Zoe," I cut her off, and stalked off to my room that I unfortunately shared with her.

After a while of lying on my bed, clutching my pillow to my chest, Pyro quietly made his way to my door.

"Why does she keep bringing up something you don't want to talk about? Isn't she supposed to be your best friend?" he inquired.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing," I replied.

He walked over and lay on my bed next to me. "So, you want to do something fun for a change?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Uh-oh," I said quietly with closed eyes and a smile on my face. "Depends on what your idea of fun is, mister."

"Well, milady, you won't know til you try," he said, and snatched the pillow from my hands to smack me in the face with it.

I burst out laughing and caught him leaving my room before I started running after him.

"What's with you and the pillows and cushions being thrown at my face?" I called after him, laughing as I picked up a nearby cushion and tackled him down.

He turned over and he got a faceful of cushion. He groaned as I laughed triumphantly.

"Got ya!" I said before I suddenly blushed at our position and scurried away and back to my room.

Sweetheart was sitting on her bed with a slightly red nose. I shut the door behind me and locked it to ensure Pyro wouldn't come in.

My blush faded as I sat down next to her. I took a deep breath.

"I know you didn't mean harm by your comment," I said carefully.

She started to say something but I cut her off. "Let me finish," I said.

She fell silent. "I know you didn't mean harm by it, but those oh-so-casual mentions of what happened aren't fun for me," I said, my voice lowering to a whisper by the end and my eyes watering a little.

"Oh honey it's okay," she said as she encircled me in a hug and softly rubbed my back. "It's all going to be okay now. You're safe. You're not alone anymore," she whispered to me.

I nodded and broke away from her embrace. "Thank you for coming here, Sweetheart," I said quietly, smiling slightly.

"Me too," she said, smiling. "So, a change of subject. What's the deal with you and that Pyro guy, hmm?"

I gave her a look despite my blush. "No."

She laughed. "I don't know about you, but it sure looks like he's teasing you."

"Perhaps. Oh well," I said, feigning nonchalance. "I just want to get through my days without a certain sadistic vampire haunting me. That's all I can really ask for," I said, widening my eyes as my tone took a sarcastic dip.

Sweetheart raised her eyebrows at me. "Now who's making casual comments about a traumatic event?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the bed's sheets. "What about you? Anyone catch your eye?"

"Hmm," she said pensively. "That Piotr guy is pretty cute."

She laughed and I chuckled. Just like old times for us to discuss the hotness of guys while our lives could very well be in danger, lots and lots of danger.

* * *

><p>**For those of you unfamiliar with anime, or the term glomped, it's like a tackle but full of love lol<p> 


	5. Pyro

Thanks very much to everyone who added this story to their favorites and/or alerts and reviewed! :D It's very much appreciated! I know it's been a while since the last update but, but, this update's a long one so maybe that'll make up for it? :D Well, hope you enjoy~! Let me know what your thoughts are on this too~ :D

10/09/12 Update: It's so strange that I've been updating all the chapters lately :o Hopefully it only makes them better though! :D It was just a misspelling that aggravated me, especially since I didn't catch it (ME, the mother****ing perfectionist, didn't catch a SIMPLE extra word) and I finally fixed a scene that has been bugging the crap out of me since I wrote it but I was too lazy to fix it (a perfectionist's fatal flaw). ANYWAY, enjoy ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Pyro<strong>

The weeks passed by and I was overjoyed to have my best friend back. She occasionally pissed me off but she made me laugh too so it was all good. Typical friendship. But this was one of those times where she made me uncomfortable.

"Why is it so hard for you to just go up to him and talk to him?" Sweetheart asked as she folded her clothes. That girl was extremely finicky about laundry.

"Sweetheart," I said exasperatedly, "what happened to _not_ fucking mentioning that anymore?" I spit out as I worked on some homework.

"Oooh, spouting off cuss words now? This place _has_ been good for you," she cooed as she put her clothes in her drawers and started brushing her dirty blond hair into a tall ponytail.

I sighed. It was true. I was slipping. I was feeling just a little too safe, too comfortable. I could just feel that a certain sadistic vampire was honing in on where I was. I assume he'd find me by my scent, and that it wouldn't take long for him to find me. He probably had already fed on someone because while it would decrease his strong need to come find me, it also increased his focus and concentration.

"Hello Pooooisoooooon? Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" Sweetheart said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I flinched slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said to me, and she almost patted my shoulder but decided against it.

"It's ok," I said as I got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

In the kitchen I found Rogue, drinking some soda.

"Hey," she greeted. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"So um." She shifted her weight then looked up at me. "Do you like Pyro or something?"

I sighed.

"It's just that, you know, he's a bit of a dick," she said, shifting her eyes.

"And you seem like a really nice person. It would suck if you got hurt."

I smiled at that. "Thanks for the concern, but really, it's fine." I got a soda and walked out and back to my room to attempt finishing that homework. Sweetheart had already left. Probably to flirt with Piotr.

* * *

><p>I woke to a knock on the door. I hadn't noticed I'd accidentally taken a nap. I went to the door to find Pyro leaning against the doorframe, slightly smirking.<p>

He was at quite a close proximity. I backed up 2 steps, blushing.

"Hey, what's up?" I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Oh Jesus no, not that crap again," Pyro groaned as he pushed past me into the room and plopped himself on my bed.

"What?" I asked, voice rising ever so slightly in volume, turning to face him.

"You doing the whole not looking at me while you talk to me shit," he said with a sigh and then patted the spot on my bed next to him.

I quietly closed the door before lying down next to him. Wouldn't want someone seeing me in bed with him and assuming the worst.

I smiled at him slightly and closed my eyes.

"You closing your eyes counts too, you know," he said pointedly.

I giggled slightly and opened my eyes to see him smirking slightly.

"So what do you want to do today?" he whispered.

"I need to finish homework," I said, pursing my lips. It was ridiculous. I had been out of the school system for too many years. I didn't understand _anything_.

He scoffed. "No, we're going to have some fun. Then you can worry about homework."

I laughed slightly. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

He smiled slightly. We were looking at each other for a second before he got up and headed for the door.

"Well we're going whether you come or not," he called as he left.

I sighed, and took another look at that homework I didn't understand. Well, I needed to actually establish a friendship anyway, not just a strange, occasional pseudo flirting thing.

* * *

><p>I walked into the lounge to find the group conversing in hushed tones, seemingly arguing. I spotted Sweetheart among them so I sat next to her.<p>

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"They can't figure out what to do," she said in a low voice.

"Hmm, maybe I could help. Hey guys," I said, getting louder on the last part.

A couple of people looked my way, but most just carried on their conversation.

Sweetheart told me I was too quiet and eventually got their attention.

"You guys dance?" I asked, smiling slyly.

"Why?" Piotr asked.

"Well I happen to know a place," I said, still smiling.

Everyone exchanged looks. "You're suggesting we _leave_ the school?"

"It was just an idea," I said, looking at a nearby wall in shame.

Well after much discussion, in the end only Sweetheart, Pyro, and Kitty decided to go because Piotr, Bobby and Rogue didn't want to get in trouble.

Then there was the issue of which car to take, and whether we'd find the keys to any of the cars anyway.

"I know a way to leave that doesn't require a car," I piped up when Pyro kept antagonizing Kitty.

"Oh and you couldn't say that earlier?" Pyro said bitingly.

"I have to call my friend though," I said, trying to disguise my irritation at his tone.

I closed my eyes concentrated on sending the message from the soles of my feet down through the floor, into the ground and spread it as far out as I could. Usually he could pick up on it quickly, but then again he probably stuck close to where he last saw me . . .

"I thought you said you had to call your friend," Pyro spit out.

"Shut up, she's doing it right now," Sweetheart replied.

I stretched the range of the message a little farther out and then . . . the basement shook a little, and in a sort of drilling motion, out of the ground popped The Mole, as we affectionately called him.

He squinted at the lights. "That was an impressive range you got there, Poison. Glad to see you got out of that bastard's grasp."*

I looked off to the side and my breathing faltered. "A-Anyway, yeah, we need a way to _the_ club."

"Oh you going to party?" he said with a wry smile. "Well then let's go."

Pyro and the girls looked at me oddly.

"The Mole here can control the earth, and he has tunnels leading to pretty much anywhere," I explained. "Do you have a shortcut though?"

The Mole scoffed. "Of course I do. What do you take me for? They don't call me The Mole for nothing."

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, we surfaced in an alley.<p>

The Mole shoved some cash into my hand. "Cab fare," he said, before diving back into the ground and disappearing without a trace.

"Alright guys, follow me," I said as we dusted ourselves off and just as we exited the alley, the entrance to the club was directly to our left.

I went right up to the bouncer, who recognized me.

"Hey there, aren't you Erik's girl?" he inquired.

I held back a flinch. "Yea. And these three here are with me," I said, gesturing to the "friends" behind me.

He gave me a pointed look.

"You wouldn't want me telling Erik you're giving me trouble, would you?" I said, with a raised eyebrow. I hated that I had to use him to get my way but hey, if it could be useful, it was something to take advantage of.

Well, he immediately freaked and let us in, apologizing and begging me not to tell Erik anything. I said alright to hush him and went inside. Besides, it's not like I could actually ever talk to him, I think. Maybe because he marked me we did have some sort of connection . . .

"What the hell was that all about?" Pyro asked, pursing his lips.

"Yea Vanessa I didn't think you'd use him-" Sweetheart started.

"Zoe did I ask you anything?" I spit out. "And Pyro, it's just stuff from the past. Kitty you alright?"

She was looking around a little freaked. "Y-yea. I'm fine."

"Alright, well let's have some fun!" I said smiling.

I took Kitty and Sweetheart by the hand and danced to the middle of the crowd. After a couple of songs they loosened up and actually started enjoying themselves while Pyro hung out in a corner.

I sashayed over to him and in a burst of confidence draped my arms around his shoulders.

He gave me a very shocked raised eyebrow look while I tried not to blush.

"Why are you, not dancing?" I asked him, swaying side to side on him, causing him to sway with me.

He looked straight into my eyes for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist and swayed with me more purposely as we moved into the middle of the crowd.

I could feel the blush burning my cheeks so I buried my face in his chest and smiled like a goon.

He squeezed my waist in such a way that tickled and I laughed. He must've noticed and whispered in my ear, "Ticklish are we?"

"Yea let's _not_ do that," I whispered back.

He squeezed my waist again and I laughed. I glanced up at him and he smirked at me.

Feeling braver still, I let myself get a little closer to him.

He rubbed my back slightly and it sent a tingle up my spine, causing me to shiver. He touched the mark Erik left. "You ok?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and kept swaying to the music.

After a couple of songs I felt a light tap on my shoulder and flinched to see it was Sweetheart.

I couldn't hear what she said but from her mouthing I understood "go" so I guessed she meant it was time to go.

I looked back at Pyro and hadn't noticed how close we were at that point. I blushed intensely and turned to follow Sweetheart out the club, but first we had to find Kitty. While I was turning around though, I thought I saw Pyro smirking.

Kitty turned out to have been sitting in a booth being harassed by a guy while she looked extremely uncomfortable but when I looked him in the eyes, and let my rage show (hehe gathering poison is so fun when my eyes scare people), he quickly backed off and we left.

"Um, thanks, for before," Kitty stammered out.

"No problem," I told her as I looked out the window of the cab. "Now we just have to figure out how to sneak back into the school."

* * *

><p>Once we paid, I stared at the outside of the school with Kitty, Sweetheart and Pyro standing next to me and staring like, "Dude, get a move on."<p>

"Well strolling in through the front door would get us all in trouble," I said defensively and crossed my arms.

"We could always just hold hands and walk through walls with me," Kitty stated in a matter-of-fact way. I blushed. Had I really been so distracted by Pyro that I'd forgotten that?

Kitty walked Pyro to his room first, so I gave him a brief hug before running while tip toeing back to my room with Sweetheart and Kitty. The latter skitted** off to her room and Sweetheart and I were left alone to our devices.

"So!" she said with an eager smile and holding my hands.

I sighed. "We danced for a bit, that's all."

She squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh, I knew it!"

I let go of her and got ready for bed.

"It's really not that big of a deal. It's not like it meant anything, so he's probably just going to brush it off and go on with his life," I said tiredly as I lay on the bed and got under the covers.

"Oh shush it Poison. I saw the way he was holding you all close," she cooed as she took off her get up and got ready for bed too.

"Yea, yea stop telling me what I want to hear and go to sleep," I said, burying my face in my pillow to hide my smile and blush.

"I'm just saying, maybe this could be good for you," she replied.

I lifted my head out of the pillow and said, "I'm not looking for anything, Zoe. Just his friendship."

"So you _do_ want something from him!" she exclaimed.

I sighed. Not even worth explaining. Plus, the fewer people that knew about my plan, the better.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," I told her bitingly.

"Fine, fine," she said, moved to irritation as well and turned off the light before going to her bed.

"Goodnight Poison."

"Yea, yea."

And I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was outside Erik's apartment, looking around frantically, feeling terrified at being back here. How the hell did I end up here again?!<em>

_My eyes land on Erik, who was coming out of the elevator. I held back a scream upon seeing his beautiful, terrifying face; unusually bright green eyes and sharp features, with jet black hair coming down to just beneath his chin. His rosy lips twisted into a satirical smile, revealing his pearly white teeth, fangs currently invisible. And he just kept walking towards me._

"_So I heard you were talking about me at the club tonight, huh? Well I guess maybe it's time I pay you a visit, since so you miss me so much."_

_Out of reflex, I started backing up only to encounter the door to his apartment. It was slightly open so I lost my balance and I fell. I screamed, and closed my eyes for a second before scrambling to my feet and running towards the elevator._

_He took off after me and too soon, my arms were in his vice-like, icy grip, and he pulled me close._

_Tears involuntarily leaked out of my eyes, and I shut them tight._

"_Shh, it's okay Vanessa," he cooed into my ear, and I flinched and shivered._

"_Shh, it's all going to be just fine," he whispered, and switched his hands so that with one hand he had both my arms and with the other he started stroking the spot on my lower back where the tattoo of his mark rested._

_I shivered violently and cried harder._

"_Please just let me go," I sobbed, paralyzed by fear. "Please, please just let me go."_

"_Oh, you know I can't do that," he said with fake fondness in his tone. "You're mine." And his grip on my arms tightened to the point I feared my wrists would snap._

_I bit my lip to hold back any sounds of pain. I couldn't give him the satisfaction._

"_Then at least let me wake up," I managed to say._

_He pushed me back just enough to look at my face. "And how do you know this is a dream?"_

"_Because . . . it's too foggy to not be one," I whispered._

_He let out a slight laugh and brought his head down to my neck, his fangs ever so slightly nicked my skin, causing more shivers and made my whole body grow cold._

_I fought back a whimper._

"_Then perhaps I should give you a reason _to _wake up," he said, and his fangs clamped down on my neck, and that was what ripped out the screams of pain from me._

"POISON! POISON WAKE UP!"

I vaguely registered some girl's shrill voice as I was being shaken awake, along with a really loud, incredibly high pitched scream I eventually recognized as my own, and forced myself to stop.

My face was wet with tears, and now my throat was incredibly sore and dry.

Through the blurriness I could make out Sweetheart clutching me to her, telling me I was safe, that everything was going to be fine, that nothing was happening to me, that I was okay.

But it was no use. Erik was coming for me, and the terror I'd been trying to fight and ignore was just tearing through the surface now.

* * *

><p>*For whatever reason, I envisioned The Mole with an Irish accent o.o' Don't ask me why lol<p>

**I'm aware skitted isn't a real word. I just really wanted to use it. In a way, it reminds me of the Pokemon Skitty lol


	6. I tell Pyro

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Didn't even notice I was updating meh story here on such a wonderful day like VALENTINE'S DAY! *sarcasm* (but I really didn't notice the irony) Thanks for the reviews and for the people who added this bundle of joy to their favorites stories and/or alerts! :D I love that you like my story heeeeeeerreee! So I'm going to try a different story break thingie because I failed to notice that the asterisks weren't showing up ;_; Here's to hoping it makes reading it easier! :D Let me know what you think~

07/07/12 Update: I noticed that Aaron Stanford's eyes are grey, but I sincerely thought they were brown in the movies. :O At any rate, I fixed that blip lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: I tell Pyro<strong>

After dissuading the concerns of the nearby "neighbors," I settled back into bed and just lay there, trying to catch my breath.

I had to keep telling Sweetheart to not worry, that I was fine, because she wouldn't stop trying to comfort me. I think after the first hour she managed to at least take the edge off my terror so I told her to go to sleep.

In no time she fell asleep. I looked out the window for a while, shivering slightly. The moon was waning, and not quite in the middle of the sky. It looked to be around 2 or 3 in the morning. I rely on that far more than clocks, out of habit. Sadistic Vampire liked to change the clocks to keep me disoriented.

I sighed and eventually just left the room and wandered about the mansion, tip toeing out of habit, taking care to not to step on any creaky floorboards.

Once I made it to the lounge I saw Pyro staring out a window, perched on the window sill, lips pursed into that sneer he always has.

I quietly and stealthily tip toed til I was a couple feet away from him.

"Hey," I whispered.

He flinched slightly and looked at me before looking back out the window. He patted the spot right in front of him.

I sat, curled up and pressed myself to my corner. Our feet were still touching and it was weird.

"Can't sleep?" I asked softly.

He didn't answer, just continued to stare out the window.

I looked out too, at that beautiful moon.

I glanced back at him after a while.

"You know," I said quietly, "that moon there is my best friend. It's kept me company for quite a few years."

We both looked at each other and he smirked slightly before looking out the window and messing with his lighter.

I inhaled sharply and tried to focus on anything but the fire. The trees outside, the ever so soft whoosh of the wind, the many shadows the moonlight cast, anything.

He snapped his lighter shut. "Does this bother you?"

I smacked my lips together. "Um, no, no it doesn't."

"Are you sure? 'Cause it seems to really bother you, more than it does other people."

"It's not like, the noise or anything," I managed to say, my eyes shifting, feeling a shameful blush coming on.

He flipped his lighter open. I shrunk back impossibly closer to the wall.

"Are you afraid of fire?" he said teasingly.

I smacked my lips together again. "I uh, I mean, it's not _quite_ fear, it's uh, you know, um-"

"Poison's scared of fire~," he said in a sing song voice.

"Hey, shut up!" I said indignantly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be afraid of," he said to me. "I'll make sure you're never hurt by it," he whispered.

Okay, the blush was official.

He flipped up his lighter and held the flame in his hand.

"Here," he said.

I stared at him.

"Obviously don't touch it. Just, I dunno, get comfortable with it."

I looked at the flame, fighting back the memories. I shut my eyes and just concentrated. I opened my eyes again and looked into his grey eyes.

He just sat there, patiently waiting, flame in his hand.

I looked down at the flame and hesitantly put my hand over it, letting the slightest bit of poison ease out. It turned a light shade of green, and expanded out in tendrils, reaching out for anything it could destroy.

"Woah," he said involuntarily.

I quickly swiped my hand over the poison before it started to spread everywhere.

"So fire . . . makes your poison stronger?" he said.

"Yeah," I whispered, and looked back out the window.

"How'd you find that out?"

I inhaled sharply again and shook my head. "Would you want to tell me about how you first found out you could manipulate fire?"

"No," he whispered after a while.

"And that's okay," I said, smiling slightly.

He poked my arm. I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in a silent question.

"You weren't looking at me again."

"You're kind of an attention whore aren't you?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He scoffed. "How dare you call me an attention whore!"

I giggled, and hopped off the window sill to hug him.

He kinda just patted my arm and looked all indignant. He looked out the window and well, with the moonlight and all, it was kinda hard to tell, but it looked like his cheeks were a little pink.

I sat back down on the window sill and figured it was time to share _something_. The romance blah blah was just not going to be enough to get him to help me in _killing_ someone. I needed to tell him.

I lightly touched his hand resting on his knee and he glanced at me.

"Pyro I need your help," I whispered.

"With what?" he asked.

"Before I came here, I was with another mutant, um, I mean he basically took me hostage, and um . . ."

I just told him most of everything, hitting the important points and whatnot. He looked upset about it. Like, he actually took me in his arms and hugged me. I just tried not to move.

"Of course I'll help you," he said with a strong tone of voice. I looked up at him and he looked angry. So I lightly, hesitantly kissed him on the cheek, letting my lips linger for a second, during which he closed his eyes and held me tighter. Well, maybe the romance crap would help this speed along anyway.

And well . . . I couldn't exactly deny that I was into it too.

"Come on, you need to sleep," he said as he picked me up with ease and carried me to my room.

"This is so unfair," I said dramatically. He smiled slightly.

"Now you need to open the door sweetheart 'cause I'm busy carrying you," he said to me.

I turned the doorknob as quietly as I could and agilely hopped off his arms. He gave me a slightly surprised look for that but I just whispered goodnight and closed the door.

Sweetheart stirred a little but she didn't wake up. I just hopped into bed and hoped I'd be able to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Sweetheart gave me a slightly worried look but otherwise moved on with her life. I was feeling so much better now that Pyro was on my side anyway. However, I was exhausted from the lack of sleep and just stayed in bed.<p>

Sweetheart got on my case about it but I decided I'd rather deal with upset teachers because I overslept than embarrass myself by falling asleep in class.

When I woke up, the sun was in the middle of the sky so I figured it was noon.

I snuck off to the nearest shower and took care of necessities. I glanced at my back in the mirror, looking at Sadistic Vampire's mark on my lower back. It was a tattoo of sorts, kind of like an omega with a line splitting it symmetrically from the top down. Not entirely sure what that was supposed to represent.

I hurried to kitchen and had a meager bowl of cereal when I was caught by the "friends."

Suddenly EVERYONE wanted to know what we had done the night before, where we were, and was that why I didn't go to class, blah blah blah.

I caught a glimpse of Pyro and he looked like hell from the lack of sleep but when he caught my gaze he smirked at me. Partners in crime. Quite literally.

Snap out of it, I told myself. What was I hoping to get out of this occasional flirting? I came here with one goal, one resolve, nothing more. It's not like I could stay. I just needed a momentary place to focus, and here I was, getting distracted! Sadistic Vampire would laugh at how pathetic I am.

So I quickly shut everyone out, clamped down, didn't say anything, and hurried to my supposed next class, dealing with the teachers' comments, dealing out a detention, whatever. Even better. Some time with no distractions, no one to bother me, so I could strategize again.

I went over what plans I had so far; I had the most important trump card, Pyro. Sadistic Vampire would no doubt come for me at night, so no hopes of sunlight. I just needed to get him outside, so when Pyro and I made our move, I wouldn't destroy parts of the mansion. Wood was very weak to my poison.

I barely registered the bell ringing and quickly rushed off to the next supposed class, and immediately shut everything out, focusing on _where_ specifically could I get ready for Sadistic Vampire's attack. He'd probably be able to pinpoint in which part of the mansion I was in, so I'd have to see how I could stage things outside the room. Well, I could always hop out, or maybe he'd drag me out? Depends . . .

Then a paper airplane landed on my desk. I opened it and it said, _You seem like your mind's elsewhere. Will you tell me what you're planning?_

I glanced up and realized it must've come from Pyro, who was sitting right in front of me. He kinda kicked my seat a little so that was confirmed.

I wrote back, _Sure, during dinner. Meet me in my room._ I folded the paper into a throwing star, lightly tapped his shoulder and let it slide down his shoulder and land on his lap.

He struggled for a while unfolding the paper and finding where I wrote back. I chuckled and he kicked my seat again.

I lay my head in my hands and closed my eyes, swaying from side to side. The next time I opened my eyes the note was back on my desk in plane form.

It said, _No problem ;) and why would you write so small and lightly? Took forever to find your reply!_

I chuckled again.

"Something funny, Ms. Reynolds?" Storm's satirical voice rang through the room, and when I looked up one of her eyebrows was raised.

I sighed and fought the shameful blush. "No ma'am."

She gave me a pointed look before continuing on her lesson.

When she turned around again I erased my old reply on the paper and wrote a little bigger and slightly darker, _For funsies? :P Now we should stop passing notes because you need to learn, hmm-hmm!_

I folded the note into a simple square and slipped it to him again.

This time he got through the note quicker. It landed on my desk once again in plane form. _Why are you hating on my awesome paper plane? Or are you just incapable of making a paper plane? :P And don't you need to learn too, sweetheart?_

At this point Storm caught on so I quickly ripped the paper up and put the shreds in my pocket before she could ask for the note.

I contemplated taking a nap til the bell rang but instead decided to randomly doodle in my notebook. I accidentally ended up doing a sketch of Sadistic Vampire's apartment. I had the massive living room, the small kitchen (because he didn't really need it so he got it made smaller so that he could expand his living room), his bedroom, also incredibly massive, and his bathroom. I tried to figure out how he could afford all that, but maybe the fact that he was a vampire meant he was a lot older than I thought. I never really stopped to wonder how long it was that he'd been alive. I had just assumed he was in his late teens because that's what he looked like.

That freaked me out. What if he had done what he'd done to me to other people? How long had this been a part of his life?

I hadn't realized I was half dozing off until Pyro was shaking my shoulder slightly and telling me we had to go. I ignored the giggles and chuckles from the other people in the class because really, who gives a shit? Have _them_ try to be as tortured I was for 2 years and then tell me they're not friggin exhausted all the time.

What did bother me was that Pyro was walking really slow and a lot closer to me than usual. I tried not to panic. I mean, I know at this point it was obvious that there was a little more than friendship between us. But I still wouldn't want to jump into something like that when I have so much to get over.

When we got to the bedroom, I waited for him to sit first before I did, just to make sure there was a safe, neutral distance between us.

And then I told him all that I'd been thinking about, minus the fact I thought Sadistic Vampire was loaded.

Pyro just agreed and we had an awkward moment where he reached for me and I quickly moved out of his grasp and had to riffle through my bag to play it off.

"Well that's about it," I said, picking out a random paper.

He looked extremely awkward and I felt bad, so I hugged him but he let me go quickly before he took off.

I hated this. I couldn't give him false hope. I'm so mad I kissed his cheek and got all close to him. I can't do this to him.

Well, hopefully I'd be out of this place quick. Then hopefully it wouldn't matter.


	7. Hope

I am SO sorry for the abandonment. If any readers of this story also read my Vincent Valentine story, know that I haven't given up on that one either, I've just been having major writer's block on that one, but I _am_ working on it. Thank you all VERY much for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts/favorites, it warms my heart to receive such love :3 This chapter's on the short side but good stuff happens, so it's still welcome haha enjoy, let me know what you think~ Ohh btw, how is the line break for the separation between scenes? :O Because this silly thing wouldn't let me use any of the other things that came to mind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Hope<strong>

I'd been entertaining a wild thought the past 2 weeks, and couldn't get it out of my head as Pyro grew closer, and thus more awkward. I was scared to let the thought form around him lest he somehow gain knowledge of it.

What if . . . he came with me?

It was a freaky thought; running away with a guy I'd known for about almost 3 months, but I guess it's that kind of stupidity that got me in this mess in the first place-stupidly smitten with a sadistic vampire.

I sighed and smiled when I saw Pyro waiting for me on a bench. I resisted the urge to hug him when he stood at the sight of me but he smiled slightly and draped an arm around me anyway. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warmth, hugging my books to my chest as we walked towards the woods, where we could practice my control over the poison with his fire without being obviously watched.

Besides, when most people see a girl and a guy walk off into the woods, they assume more perverse things are going on . . . not that it hadn't crossed my mind.

I set down my books, took off my leather jacket and sat down cross legged on the grass.

He did the same and sat in front of me.

For an instant, he took my breath away. His attractiveness was more of an acquired taste, but I could find his high cheekbones handsome, and his smirk thrilling, and his grey eyes striking. I only allowed myself an instant, though, before I asked him, "You ready?"

"Yea, but hang on a second," he said. When he placed his hand on the ground in front of me I immediately became suspicious, and those suspicions were confirmed when his other hand wound up behind my ear and his lips were on mine.

All thoughts scattered and I just kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, and burying my fingers in his soft hair.

My mind was jumpstarted when I felt his tongue lightly brush my lips and then I jumped back and away from him, hand lifted to my lips.

"I-I'm sorry, was that too much?" he asked.

"No," I said quickly. "I just, I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"Why?" he asked indignantly. "What is so wrong about you and me being more than friends?"

I sighed slightly and caressed his face before letting my hand drop to my lap.

I couldn't meet his gaze as I replied. "Pyro I-I don't intend to stay here. Once I kill him, I'm leaving."

"Why?" he sounded more hurt than I would've liked.

"Because I don't intend to get an 'education' and stuff. I mean, what would I do? My power isn't in any way beneficial; there's no place for me anywhere." My voice broke on that last part.

He took me into his lap and held me. "You should stay here, with me."

"What would I do?" I asked again.

"Be with me," he insisted.

I looked up at him, and touched 2 fingers to his lips. He kissed the tips of my fingers.

I scoffed slightly and, reluctantly, got off him.

He met my gaze with hope. I smiled at him. "I'll think about it. For now, help me train."

He kissed me again before he whipped out his lighter and we began.

* * *

><p>Hours later, we rushed back inside; faces flushed and lips rosy from making out. This was bad, but felt oh-so-very <em>good<em>. I found I was smiling to myself a lot and sometimes even giggling with thoughts of him.

Whenever my gaze met his, we'd smile at each other and I'd look away blushing. I figured I'd have to ask him soon whether or not he would run away with me.

Ugh, what is _wrong_ with me?! I sighed exasperatedly as I folded laundry before Sweetheart came and flipped shit over it.

When she came into the room, she was grinning.

"Hey what's up?" I greeted her.

"I talked to the Professor," she beamed at me.

"About . . .?" I trailed off.

"About . . . your situation. He says he'll let you stay even if you still decide to, you know, _kill_ him," she said with shifty eyes. "But that you'd have to get serious about school here, and make something of yourself."

I gave her a sad smile. "What would I _do_?"

"I dunno, but the least you could do is give yourself a chance to figure it out here," she urged. "This is a good place, a _safe_ place. And, you have Pyro," she added.

I blushed.

"Because yes, I've noticed those looks you two share, and you guys running off with each other every chance you get for the past 2 weeks."

My blush intensified. I didn't need this to be pointed out by my best friend.

"He makes you laugh, Poison, and that's _good_. You need a positive guy influence in your life, especially after, you know, _him_."

I laughed awkwardly and bitterly. "Wow you're even more uncomfortable talking about it than _I_ am."

She gave me a pointed look and then got teary eyed.

I freaked out and raced to hug her. "Honey it's ok, I'm safe now," I said quickly, and she started sobbing so we wound up lying on her bed and cried a little more. Hurray for the sister closeness~

* * *

><p>In the evening, Sweetheart and I headed to the living room-ish area and she quickly flit away to flirt with Piotr so I sat down by my lonesome and started making little tendrils of poison around my fingers, making them swirl.<p>

"Isn't that dangerous?" A voice behind me said satirically, and I jumped a mile high off the couch and _ran_ as fast as I could. But of course, I wasn't fast enough. I never was.


	8. Joy?

10/02/2012 Update: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I moved around a couple of things in the first chappie of this story and hopefully that makes it more interesting to read and is just all around better. Let me know what you think!

So! I think it's time I told you guys where in the movies this story falls. :o It had started after the first movie and before the second movie, but we're getting to the beginning of the second movie (in the next chappie). I _intend_ to have it end at the end of the third movie, because that's honestly where the plot I had in mind ends, but I may or may not get it there. I think I will, considering I love the main character (not to sound conceited; it's just that she's one of my better creations lol) and her story, and I'd love to keep telling the story. I think you guys would enjoy it too :3 This particular chappie will be split into 2, sort of. It'll be more evident by the titles of the chappies; this one will be the question, the next one the answer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Joy?<strong>

Erik caught up to me halfway down some hallway, and slammed me into a wall. I bit back a scream and scrambled to my feet, but my right ankle wasn't having it.

With a panicked glance, I noticed that at least we were heading into a vacant hallway, so people wouldn't have to see this, but at the same time, how the hell would Pyro find me?

I met Erik's eyes and he knew as well as I did I wouldn't be able to get away anymore, but that didn't stop me from trying to run on a possibly sprained ankle towards Pyro's room.

This time Erik was gentler; he yanked on the back of my shirt and crushed me to his chest, while walking, and rasped in my ear, "Do you know how unsatisfying other people's blood is after yours? _DO YOU?!_ I've been itching for you since the day you left, and I'm not about to let you get away."

He was taking me out of the school, I realized numbly. But I wasn't about to give up, just because Pyro was _still_ nowhere in sight. I mean, _someone_ must've seen what was happening; surely they'd get help?

I tried to push the terror away and concentrate on my poison seeping into his skin; destroying his clothes, his wretched body, and disintegrating him into nothing . . .

But it barely did a number on him. Any damage it might've done to him was too easily repaired and he roared with laughter at my feeble attempts to end his existence.

"You really thought that would work? After all 13 times you've tried it before and _failed_?" he taunted.

I noticed he was sauntering to the front door though, not at all in a hurry despite his supposed thirst. Erik and his arrogance.

"This time she's got me though!" Pyro called from the right, and just as I looked he blasted fire in our direction.

Erik shoved me forward. _Protecting his dinner_, I thought bitterly.

But right before I fell, I spun and launched as much poison as I could muster into the flames, and it caught on Erik and started eating away at his arms.

He screamed in agony and foolishly tried to wipe it off, but it was much too quick for that.

Once Pyro caught up and saw what was happening, he had a mixture of disgust and anger on his face, and blasted fire at Erik.

I wasted no time, getting up, grabbing hold of Erik's elbows, because that was what was left of his arms which were still disintegrating, and pushed more poison out of my hands and into him, pumping him full of it, deaf to his screams of agony and disregarding his flailing body. My hatred for him was bubbling over and it came out as the sickly-sweet smelling toxin that destroyed him.

My breath came uneven, but I had to make sure I absorbed what poison there was left before it ate at the floor.

I dropped to the floor from exhaustion, staring at the pile of dust in front of me. That used to be a person, though not a human being, and that person caused me so much pain and anguish and now he was gone.

It felt like it had taken days to turn him to powder, but it had been more like half an hour, tops, at the rate the poison was gushing out of my hands. And it had made incredibly _sore_.

When my heartbeat finally started slowing, I looked around me and saw them. Fellow students, looking on, terrified of what had just happened.

Just as guilt started to creep on me, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up disoriented and aching all over.<p>

I glanced around and didn't find anyone in this bright white room. I sat up and calmly breathed, massaging my forearms in an attempt to get the soreness out of them, and noticed the needle at the bend inside my arm.

I examined my right ankle, which was a little purple, but it didn't hurt too badly when I poked it. Maybe it was just a bruise.

I carefully planted my feet on the cold floor, and tried to see if I could stand. The second my vision started to swim I sat back down, before my legs gave out under me. This wasn't a sensation I wasn't familiar with, but it wasn't about to get me down again.

I took a few deep breaths to clear my head, and once again tried to stand. But just before I did, the door opened and Dr. Jean Grey came in and urged me to sit down again.

She checked the IV, flashed a light in my eyes and checked my pulse. Once she was done, I had the foresight to ask, "How's Pyro doing?"

She flashed an uneasy smile at me and said, "Uh, he seems to be doing okay. He's been coming here often to stay by your side for a little while every day before he goes back to class. He seems very fond of you."

I smiled slightly and felt a mild blush.

"Uh, I know this isn't necessarily my place, but John is a very troubled boy, and perhaps-"

I cut her off. "You're right; it isn't your place. You may think you know him and me because of your, abilities, but you don't. If you did, you'd know I'm just as fucked up as he is, if not worse, so don't you dare try to say he's 'a bad influence.' I don't need your approval." With that, I tore out my IV and got the hell out of there, ignoring her as she tried to get me to sit back down.

I had to run _and _tiptoe, _and_ try to avoid onlookers because me in a hospital gown wasn't going to look good. Never mind that my ankle was killing me, but there was no way I could strut around at a decent pace and risk getting stared at.

Soon enough I was back in my room, where unfortunately Sweetheart sat in Piotr's lap, making out. But alas, I couldn't just walk out like I should; I needed clothes first. She immediately freaked out and jumped out of his lap and tried to explain but I simply ignored her, balled up some clothes under my arm, and made a beeline for the bathroom.

This time I wasn't so lucky at avoiding onlookers, especially since the rush of adrenaline wore off and my ankle was flaring with pain, but I ignored the hushed whispers. Well, until someone was knocking on the bathroom door, and I realized it was Pyro, asking me if I was okay.

Why couldn't I stop making a fool of myself in this place? First I sleep all the time, then I kill a guy right in front of them, and now I'm running around half naked? _What_ is wrong with me?

I splashed some cold water on my face after I changed, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked worn. The dark circles around my eyes were fading, and my cheekbones didn't protrude as much as they once did, but I still didn't look right. I combed my fingers through my hair and then finally opened the door to see Pyro in his worried glory.

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead, muttering words of concern that fell on deaf ears. I couldn't focus at all; everything was a blur, and while I could hear his voice, I couldn't make out the words.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder and just breathed, swaying in his arms a little, enjoying the smell of him.

I was happy, I told myself. I was in a safe place, Erik was dead, and I was in the arms of a guy who might genuinely care about me. I _should_ be happy. _Should_. But I just felt so, so very tired and in need of some fresh air.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, can we get some water, maybe some food, and hang out in the woods for a little while?"

"Yea sure," he croaked. He pulled away to look at my face, and then kissed me. _Hard_. It was great.

I insisted on brushing my teeth, because there was no way I was going to let him keep kissing me otherwise, and then we were eating sandwiches in the woods, my head was in his lap, and he was stroking my hair and telling me some story about Bobby and Rogue and their "annoying" awkwardness with each other.

Then I had the sense to ask how much time had passed since I was unconscious.

"Only about a week," he answered. Then he bent down and pecked my lips.

I realized that while not everyone would see him any differently, he was sweet to me. I'd never understand _why_, but he was. We might not talk about him or his past all that often, and we might never even get to that point, but he would listen to me and be there for me when I needed to talk, and that was something to be happy about.

I sat up, looked him in the eyes, and gave him the sweetest kiss I could muster.


	9. Joy :)

Hello my dear, dear readers! :) I hope you all had a joyous Halloween! For the record, I'm going to be writing an incredibly late Halloween themed story with the characters from this one. :3 I've never done that so I wanted to try it. Thank you VERY muchly for adding this story to your favorites/alerts, and for the wonderful reviews. I love all feedback :3 This chapter also had to be split up into 2 because the theme changed halfway through it. But it gets GOOD, if I do say so myself. Anyway, enjoy and as always, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Joy. :)<strong>

Well I couldn't run away from my teachers and Professor Xavier forever, so I wasn't surprised when they finally pulled me into a "conference" in Professor Xavier's office after a couple of days.

He had the most to say, while Dr. Jean Grey tried to look unoffended, and I, for this one and only time, was glad that I had suffered for eye contact and just looked down at the ground as was my custom and tried not to squirm in my chair.

When the Professor was done, he asked me about my future as a citizen.

"I've been thinking about it," I said, "and while it might be ridiculous, I think the sciences interest me, particularly the molecular stuff, because I'd like to get to know my _gift_ better. Like, if I understood more about how it works in the most basic level. I think that'd be cool. I could learn to be a researcher and such. Obviously not here, though, since I've caused Dr. Jean Grey so much discomfort," I said quickly, frowning.

She forced a chuckle and said, "It's uh, it's not a problem. I understand you're going through a tough time and well, you are a teenager, so hormones-"

"No, it isn't right, the way I've treated you," I said to her, avoiding the glare Scott was sending me. _He's got to protect his woman._ "I'm sorry, really." _Though she does kind of get on my nerves. So very opinionated, that one._

It didn't matter to me that she and Professor Xavier could hear my thoughts. Lying to people didn't really get me much, and I would rather just be honest with people than bother trying to come up with lies to tell.

She gave me a half smile. _Pity. Great, just what I needed._ It seemed like she needed to force herself to say, "If science really does interest you, perhaps you could . . . help me around the lab, if you'd like."

"Um . . . suuuuuuure," I said hesitantly.

"So uh, Professor," I looked at him. "Is that good?"

He smiled wryly. "I suppose it'll do. But no more sneaking off to the woods with a certain pyrokinetic. You need to be in all of your classes, on time, every day."

I let out a sigh of relief and blushed. "Yes, sir."

"And no more killing. Is that understood, Ms. Reynolds?" he gave me a pointed look.

I blinked. "Sir, he was the only one I was interested in doing that to. I promise; I won't ever do that again." _Not under your roof, at least._ From what I'd heard, a war was brewing, and everyone knows that in a war, there are casualties.

"Can I ask you something, Professor?"

"Of course," he replied.

"What's this attack on the President I've heard about?"

I remembered seeing something about it on the museum trip after Pyro "outsmarted" some random guy asking for his lighter.

His expression darkened. "It seems a mutant has attacked the President, yes. We're looking into it, trying to track him down and ask him some questions."

I nodded. "Okay. Will the students be kept up to date on it? I don't mean by the media, because those are just reporters that want money and ratings."

The professor smiled wryly again. "You are a sharp little thing, aren't you?" I smiled in answer.

He chuckled. "Well, I do intend to let the students know what they need to know, so that they're not getting the wrong information, yes."

My smile turned into a grin. Need-to-know. "I'll thank you in advance, on behalf of the students." I looked around at the teachers, who all had concerned looks on their faces, though Logan wasn't back yet from his trip to God knows where. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may. I believe it's dinner time now," the Professor replied.

"Thank you for your time, all of you," I said, looking at each of their faces until they made eye contact before I left the room, feeling giddy. The pain in my ankle was almost bearable in that moment.

It had finally hit me; I'm safe and free and _safe_. And I had a sort-of purpose. Life had never been this good.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks passed, and Pyro and I had grown closer, and public. He kissed me every once in a while, but for the most part only draped his arm around me as if to let people know I was "his." I mean, I don't know why he feels the need to do one wants to date the freaky poison girl who killed a guy right in front of them, though Piotr thought it was badass that I could handle myself.<p>

I had smiled slightly when he clapped me on the back in praise, but it hurt when he did. That guy was _strong_. My abilities let me effectively threaten him about not hurting Sweetheart though; otherwise he'd meet a painful end. But she didn't know about that; that was something between me and Piotr. I asked her whether it was serious between the two of them, and she'd said she didn't know. They were an odd couple; the big, burly man with the soft, nice girl.

Me and Pyro, on the other hand . . . well . . . I needed him in more ways than one. He didn't just get me to show emotion (in a good way); he also strengthened my abilities. We were a killer combo in the Danger Room. It made me laugh sometimes, how that part of us fit so well. And as I grew more comfortable with the "friends," I realized that I could enjoy the banter Pyro had with people, though I noticed it generally made Rogue uncomfortable.

What had made _me_ uncomfortable was seeing Sweetheart make fast friends with Rogue and Kitty, but she made time for me and tried to include me in the girl group, especially since I, weirdly enough, was the one with the most experience with a guy. I only told them the parts that were consensual to avoid extreme discomfort but I was able to laugh and giggle about the quirks Erik had, though I never said who the guy was so that they wouldn't ask me what happened to him. And when I was asked who it was that I'd killed, I replied that he was just a bad guy and refused to say any more.

On the education front, I suppose I was doing better than before, but I had to make a bigger effort into everything than other people. I was constantly asking the teachers for extra help, especially in math, but I liked the science classes and English class was alright. It did mean more time with Jean but I figured we could slowly get over our differences.

After the attack on the President, everyone feared that things would only grow more violent. I wasn't particularly worried because I could defend myself if need be, but there were other mutants whose powers weren't as easy to transpose into combat, or not at all.

I pulled my attention back to the present because I had to listen to Bobby explain how to solve multivariable algebraic equations for the third time and I _still_ had no clue how to you were supposed to substitute variables.

I nodded along but I felt like his patience was running thin. "Poison, are you sure you get this?"

"Um yea you solve for y, then substitute it in x's equation?" I bit my lip.

He nodded encouragingly. "You're on the right track, but since you want y at the end and not x, you would solve for x and then substitute that in y's equation."

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

He chuckled good-naturedly and gently shook my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I've been doing this for 5 years now; you hadn't seen this until you came here."

I chuckled slightly and it lodged in my throat. "Fuck this shit . . ."

We both burst out laughing and shortly after Pyro walked into the room.

I involuntarily beamed at him. "Hey you! Bobby was just helping me with math stuff; you ready to go?"

Pyro shot a glare at Bobby before turning to me, his expression rigid. "Yea, if you're done giggling with the glacier."

I was shocked and gathered up by books. "I'll see you later Bobby," I murmured, and hustled away.

Hey what's the matter with you?" I asked him after we were outside.

He pursed his lips and said, "Nothing."

Then I remembered that he was a teenager and testosterone and shit.

I stifled a laugh. "Are you jealous?"

He glared at me. I couldn't help it; I laughed.

He started to walk away. "Oh come on, Pyro," I called, chasing after him.

"Don't be jealous. Besides, I like my men hot, not icy," I cooed.

He smirked a little and kissed me hard. I was so, so blissful.


	10. Instincts

Thanks so much for adding this story to your favorites/alerts and thanks triple much for the reviews! I love feedback :3 and look, 2 chappies within 2 weeks; it's a double-fecta! (because it's not a trifecta lol) Anyway, enjoy, let me know what you think~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Instincts<strong>

After countless hours making out in the woods with Pyro, I found myself sitting on the window sill in my room, looking outside, unable to sleep. I couldn't escape the nightmares of Erik killing me, and it was making me afraid to fall asleep. I didn't want to wake Sweetheart to trouble her, either, so I gazed at the night sky instead.

At first I thought I was imagining it, but I quickly realized I was looking at helicopters, and shadowy figures were coming down from them?

When that girl with the siren scream blew out everyone's eardrums though, I knew for sure something was terribly wrong.

Sweetheart and I hurriedly slid on some shoes and then I took her by the hand and ran out of the room, heading for the front door, but we were stunned by light and men in full bulletproof gear shooting at us.

I quickly blasted them with a cloud of poison and they went down. I was ready to keep running out the door and onto greener pastures but Sweetheart tugged on my hand insistently.

"What could you possibly think is more important than getting the fuck out of here?" I hissed at her.

"Piotr and Pyro and them," she murmured shyly.

"Oh." She had stumped me with that one. "Shit. Don't tell anyone?"

She nodded and we ran back to find our friends that I'd forgotten about so quickly in a moment of crisis.

We found Piotr leading kids into a hidden door in a wall and Logan running in a different direction. I had a trust in Logan but Sweetheart didn't want to leave Piotr with the kids by himself.

She convinced him to let her come along, but we both knew she'd had an unfair advantage. When I gave her a look, she said, "Don't worry about me Poison; we'll find each other again."

I hugged her hard and prayed that she'd be safe, using her street smarts.

After that quick heartfelt moment, I followed Logan and we found Pyro, Rogue and Bobby narrowly avoiding death (thanks to Logan) at the front door where I'd been with Sweetheart just moments before.

I ran down the stairs, following Bobby, and he showed us to another hidden door in a hallway. Logan pushed us into it and ran out. Rogue protested and I agreed with Pyro in that he could handle himself (after quickly kissing him because of the guilt at forgetting him), but Rogue gave Bobby the puppy dog eyes and we had to convince Logan to come with us.

When we finally got to the garage, Logan looked haunted. Rogue called shotgun and I claimed the door seat behind the driver so I wouldn't be smushed between Pyro and Bobby. No need for more awkwardness between us.

Bobby noted it was Cyclops's car; Logan took that as further encouragement, and we sped off.

Rogue passed some jingly thing to Logan and after a brief moment of quiet, Pyro scooted up and was messing with something in the front of the car.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences," he remarked, and pressed a button. What sounded like a boy band started playing and everyone in the car groaned but me. The music was promptly shut off and I realized that I vaguely recognized that song from the year I ran away from home . . . and then I had to stop that trip down memory lane.

Pyro apparently fucked up something in the front of the car by pressing buttons and Logan was messing with some gadget before he told Pyro to sit back. Pyro asked where we were headed and when Logan said we were going to Boston, Bobby seemed worried about the fact his parents live there. It seems we all had parent issues.

Everyone looked shook up but tired, so I asked Logan, "Can you pull over for a sec and get out of the car?"

He gave me a look on the rearview mirror. "What the hell for?"

"They need to sleep," I muttered quietly.

He gave me another look before doing what I'd asked. Everyone looked at me funny so before I lost my nerve, I concentrated and let out a white smoke, my knockout gas. I knocked on the window once they were all out cold and Logan drove off.

"How long will they be unconscious?" he asked.

"I only used some gas so not for long; maybe two hours," I replied.

"Well it's about a 3 hour drive, so that's perfect," he said in his gruff voice. "You should get some sleep too, kid."

"I'm good," I murmured, looking out the window, but I did feel _exhausted_. Sleep overcame me soon enough. And then I had a reunion with the nightmares where Erik chokes me to death.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start just before Logan parked outside what must've been Bobby's house, and I blushed when I saw that Pyro's hand was on my thigh and he was leaning quite heavily on me. I gently shook him and kissed him on his forehead to wake him up. He smiled hazily when he saw me before he elbowed me in the side for having knocked them out instead of letting them sleep naturally. I apologized to all of them but I knew they'd thank me for it on the inside.<p>

I had a weird feeling when we walked into Bobby's house, since the majority of us were barefoot (thank goodness Sweetheart and I quickly managed to put on shoes) and we were all in our pajamas (though mine were sweatpants and a tank top, which was far less conspicuous than Rogue's full length night gown). Bobby made some snide comment to Pyro about not burning anything and I just lingered in the living room, close to the front door. Pyro placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before looking around the house.

I worried about how Sweetheart was doing. Did she get away safely? There _were_ a lot of men with guns but Piotr was with her, and he would protect her, right? He'd protect her and all the kids. Surely they had a plan at this school in case something like this happened; that's _why_ they had the hidden doors and tunnels, right?

Just before I got to fully contemplate on the worst case scenario, the front door opened and I hid behind the side of a couch. I peeked and saw an older man, a brown-haired woman, and a blond teenage boy. _Uh oh, Bobby's family is home . . ._

Then I heard some commotion coming from the kitchen, and once I padded over I saw that Bobby's parents had met Logan, who was drinking their beer.

Bobby awkwardly muttered, "This is Professor Logan. There's something I need to tell you."

I retreated back to the living room, peering curiously at the "humans." I wondered how their day to day lives were. I'd spent most of my life adjusting to being a mutant and being around other mutants that I hadn't thought to consider ordinary humans.

Everyone went into the living room and Bobby's parents were shocked to see me there in addition to all the other intruders, but they returned their attention to their son.

I tiptoed across the room to stand beside Pyro, and he flashed me a small smile before absentmindedly messing with his lighter while Bobby's mom tried to formulate her question into words.

"So uh, when did you first know you were a . . ." she trailed off.

"A mutant?" Pyro tried to help her out.

She glowered at him in a way that irritated me and I shifted so that I was in her line of sight.

Her gaze flicked to me for a brief second before she exasperatedly asked Pyro, "Would you cut that out?" and with one last rebellious _click_, he stopped messing with his lighter. Then he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me close. I smiled at the gesture.

"You have to understand; we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted," Bobby's dad sputtered.

"Bobby _is_ gifted," Rogue reasoned.

His father tried to reply with, "We know that. We just didn't realize that-"

"We still love you Bobby," his mother intervened. "It's just, this mutant problem is a little-"

"What mutant problem?" Logan questioned.

"Complicated," Bobby's mom finished, glaring at Logan.

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?" Bobby's dad inquired hesitantly.

"Art," Logan replied without flinching. I carefully held back a laugh.

"Well you should see what Bobby can do," Rogue piped.

Right around this time, Bobby's brother Ronnie started looking really freaked out. It didn't help matters that Bobby chose this time to freeze his mother's tea.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby said proudly as the family cat licked the frozen tea. Pyro chuckled, but I'm not sure if it was at Bobby's mom's horror or the situation itself. Ronnie then stormed out of the room.

"This is all my fault," Bobby's mother muttered hopelessly.

"Actually, they discovered that the males carry the mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault," Pyro chimed in, pointing at Bobby's dad.

I shook my head at him and elbowed his side.

"What?" he said indignantly, rubbing his side. "It's true."

There was a tense silence and I took this time to press a kiss to Pyro's cheek. He tightened his grip on me and kissed me full on. I smiled to myself but it faded when I saw Rogue throw us a look that passed for thinly-disguised envy.

Logan's mystery gadget started ringing and he left the room to go answer it.

When Bobby's mom asked him if he'd tried not being a mutant, the shock and anger I felt was enough for a little bit poison to trickle out of my hands. I quickly absorbed it before anyone saw and stormed out of the room.

How could these people be so ignorant?! That would be like asking her, "Have you tried not having two eyes?" It's not our fucking fault! The little innocent curiosity I'd had for "humans" quickly vanished and I realized why there was a dividing line amongst most mutants. If "humans" couldn't understand something, they'd fear it, and even if it's their _own children_ that would stay true.

Pyro eventually came up behind me and held me to him. "You okay?"

"Yea," I breathed out. "She's just fucking stupid."

He laughed humorlessly. "Yea, tell me about it."

Logan hurried into the room, telling us we had to leave. When we were out on the porch, we were ambushed by policemen with guns. Bobby muttered his brother's name under his breath so I figured he had something to do with the popos' presence.

I groaned internally. I had run into the police quite often in my crazed years, and generally just created either smoke for cover or knockout gas when I was really irritated to get away. I never did anything more than that because I didn't want to see wanted ads everywhere and be hunted down, but right now, this was a _huge_ inconvenience. We were already getting shot at and kidnapped at our supposed "safe place;" AKA the school. This was really unnecessary.

The man cop was telling Logan to put down his knives but that was a physical impossibility. Logan tried to reason with the man but he shot him. I flinched when it happened, but Rogue screamed in that horror-movie way and Pyro and Bobby freaked.

Bobby and Rogue followed the cop's instructions to get on the ground but I didn't give a shit and Pyro seemed to be getting really worked up.

When Pyro blasted fire at the man cop, though, (after a monologue) I gasped and fell from the sheer amount of_ heat._ I immediately broke out in a sweat and started crawling backwards into the house, where I couldn't see it. Then Pyro turned and blasted fire at the woman cop. I squeaked, and my heart was pounding in my chest. When I saw him swivel to blast fire behind him, I rolled to my left and out of the way as quickly as I could but some of my hair was still caught in the flames and I screamed and cried. _IT WAS _ON_ ME!_

I did what I could to pat it to get it to go out and burned my hand in the process. I shrieked as poison seeped out of my hands.

"Nonononono," I murmured, sobbing, as it spread to the carpet beneath me and the wooden chest next to me. I forced myself to breathe, to get calm enough so that I could absorb all this poison back.

My hair smelled singed, my face was soaked in tears and my right palm was an angry red and still felt like it was on fire. I shut my eyes tight and heard the roar of the fire, things crashing and getting otherwise blown up along with screams.

Suddenly it all stopped. After a few more breaths, I felt calm enough to crawl back outside, and I saw Pyro keeled over, the front yard a burnt mess, and a jet approaching. Pyro cast Rogue a contemptuous, disgusted look and I angrily shoved him out of my way before stepping over Logan and storming towards the jet. Why oh _why_ did Sweetheart have to leave? _Why_ did I have to fall for a stupid teenage boy whose mutant ability was control over fire? And _why_ was he the out-of-control maniac that one would generally pair with that skill?

I silently fumed all the way, plopped myself onto one of the seats in the jet, yanking on the seatbelt and shoving all the pieces together, all the while trying to keep the poison from leaking out of my hands. I hadn't been this angry in a _long_ time.


	11. The End of the Beginning

I am once again, terribly sorry for the abandonment. School and college applications and scholarship applications and drama and LIFE ITSELF get in the way of creativity and inspiration, it seems. But I got through this chapter alright. I started working on it quite avidly last week and finished today, so not too bad! :D Now if only it hadn't taken me 6 months to get here, I know, I know. However, I am ever grateful for the people who favorite this story and/or put it on their alerts, as well as the people who review it; these actions make my heart go LALALALALA. Lol but it seriously it does make me very happy to know you guys enjoy the story and the characters and whatnot.

As always, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: The End of the Beginning...Or the Beginning of the End?<br>**

On the jet, Storm and Jean were exchanging words with Logan while I concentrated on relaxing. I could feel Pyro's eyes burning a hole into me but I refused to look at him.

"You okay?" Rogue asked. Her accent was mildly soothing.

I waved her off, my thoughts wandering to Sweetheart. I really hoped she was having a better time.

Eventually the jet took off, and I used the first aid kit in it for the burn ointment and a bandage to wrap around my burnt hand.

Suddenly, an incoming message startled us. Storm was being harassed to land the jet.

"Somebody's angry," she remarked.

Logan cast a dirty look to Pyro, who just shrugged.

She took care of a few of the problems with evasive maneuvers and badass rotations but then they launched missiles at us.

I started to panic. I was going to burn to death. There was a nasty whimpering sound coming from someone and the plane seemed to be seriously turbulent.

"Poison, calm down!" Pyro yelled at me.

I realized I was the one whimpering, and I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Vanessa," he pleaded. "Just breathe."

Jean destroyed one of the missiles but the other was too close.

I closed my eyes and tears leaked out when the top of the jet flew off. Rogue screamed and I looked up to see her fly out briefly before the blue guy teleported her back in.

I laughed hysterically for a few seconds and we almost tumbled to our deaths before the jet's descent halted abruptly.

* * *

><p>After some hasty introductions, I now knew Nightcrawler was the blue dude who saved Rogue, the blue lady was Mystique, and the older man who saved our lives was Magneto.<p>

Magneto was apparently the "bad guy" mutant. He seemed pretty fucking powerful, so I don't see why anyone would want to oppose him. He appeared to have had a close relationship with the professor once. He was also the ones to sell us out and got our school attacked and therefore got the professor kidnapped to operate some machine to kill all mutants.

I knew all of this from eavesdropping, though; because the "adults" kicked out all of the teenagers from the conversation. Nightcrawler, though, got caught spying. Amateur.

Once I'd had enough, I walked back to the tents, where I was made to share with Rogue. She couldn't stop asking me if I was feeling better so I contemplated leaning against a tree for the rest of the night.

Pyro eventually pulled me aside, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable and a little scared.

"So um, _are_ you feeling better?" he inquired, his eyebrows knit in worry.

"Yea I'm fine," I whispered, lips pursed.

Hesitantly, he pulled me into a gentle hug.

I softly pushed him away, lifting up my bandaged burnt hand and showing it to him.

His face twisted in horror.

"Did-" he gulped. "Did _I_ do that?"

"Yea," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh Poison I am _so sorry-_" he started, his eyes glistening in the moonlight, but I gestured for him to stop, the terror and pain coming back to me.

"That's why you were so mad," he murmured.

I managed a curt nod.

"And on the jet, when you were freaking out? Were you scared of the missiles?" He inquired in low tones.

I closed my eyes and nodded, tears stinging my eyes.

Hesitantly, he pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I am _so sorry_ baby," he murmured into my ear, pressing a kiss right below my earlobe.

"I'll be more careful, I _promise_."

I nodded against him, holding him tightly. He held me for a moment before releasing me and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

I gingerly kissed him back, needing his affection.

He slowly pulled away and we walked back to the tents, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>In the morning I did feel better, but I was still iffy on the details as to what the "grown-ups" had decided to do. I figured they must've worked out something by now.<p>

On the jet, Magneto teased Rogue about her hair and she took off one of her gloves and walked towards him before Bobby pulled her away.

I quietly pondered at what could've happened to her, but figured it'd be rude to ask, since she had such an adverse response.

Pyro turned to Magneto after they left, and said, "So. They say you're the bad guy."

"Is that what they say?" Magneto responded, amused by the thought, it seemed.

"That's a dorky looking helmet," Pyro remarked.

I resisted the urge to elbow him in the side. Way to go, Pyro; insulting one of the most powerful mutants you'll ever meet-smart idea.

"This dorky looking helmet is the only thing that will protect me from the _real_ bad guys," Magneto replied.

And then he took Pyro's lighter with his power. I still marveled at that.

"What's your name?" Magneto inquired, gazing at the flame.

"John," Pyro replied, his eyes also trained on the flame.

"What's your _real_ name, John?" Magneto asked.

Pyro took the flame, held it in his hand, and answered, "Pyro."

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro," Magneto said, impressed.

"I can only manipulate the fire," Pyro muttered, and closed his fist to extinguish said flame. "I can't create it."

"You are a god among insects," Magneto said wisely. "Never let anyone tell you different."

Pyro looked shocked by this, and took his lighter back when Magneto handed it to him.

I looked on, troubled.

"What about you, young lady?" Magneto inquired, training his gaze on me.

"Poison," I answered, my lips pursed, my voice stronger than I felt.

Magneto chuckled a bit, and for whatever reason, didn't require me to display this; he just crossed his arms and cast an indecipherable look at Mystique.

* * *

><p>Apparently, I was wrong to expect the "X-Men" to have come up with a plan. We were chasing Striker to rescue our friends and the professor, but they were still working out strategy.<p>

In the end, they decided Mystique would go disguised as Logan, and Storm, Jean, Logan himself and Magneto would sweep on in for the rescue.

Pyro, Rogue, Bobby and I were supposed to just stay in here. I protested a great deal but eventually gave up.

After some time, Pyro gave his lighter one last _click_ before he said, "That's it. I'm going out there."

Rogue and Bobby tried to dissuade him but he wasn't having it.

"Fine, then I'm going with you," I said desperately.

He shot me a look. "Hell no."

"Either I'm going with you or you're not going," I spit out.

He looked shocked but said, "Fine. Let's go."

He walked down the steps without looking back.

"We'll come back," I promised Bobby and Rogue and then trotted after him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked him, pulling him in the opposite direction. "It's this way."

He pursed his lips at me but followed.

I had a bad feeling I couldn't shake, so I took his hand for what little comfort I could get.

He looked back at me and gave me a sad little smile, but we kept walking in the snow.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay," I replied. It _was_ uncomfortable, but I was willing to deal with it simply because my bad feeling had to do with him.

We didn't walk very long before a head splitting, blood curling, blinding pain filled me, and by the way Pyro kept clutching his head, I figured he hurt too.

I could hardly think, could barely breathe . . .

Just when I'd closed my eyes and accepted this was the end, the pain subsided.

We took a moment to catch our breath and afterwards didn't get much farther before we ran into Magneto and Mystique on a helicopter.

Pyro looked longingly at them and then glanced back to me, and I knew I'd lost him.

Unexpectedly, tears welled up in my eyes, but I pushed past them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked, my voice quavering.

He looked at me sadly. "You could come with me, Poison," he declared with urgency, but I was already shaking my head.

"I've finally found a semi-safe place, with good people who understand me. I'm not about to let it go," I said dismally.

His sadness gave way to anger. "Fine. Stay with them then."

He turned to leave, but at the last second pressed a brief, heated kiss to my lips before walking away.

I sniffed in the snow, my burnt hand pulsing.

* * *

><p>I managed to return to the jet, half dazed. At the sight of my tear-streaked face, Rogue hugged me, and I simply whispered, "Pyro's gone with Magneto."<p>

She grimaced before telling me about her crazy idea to fly the jet. I halfheartedly told her to make sure she buckled her seat belt this time.

Bobby provided words of encouragement as she took on this Herculean task, but I barely noticed.

Everyone came back more or less alright, and when Logan asked where John was, fresh tears streamed down my face.

Sweetheart was for once silent, and simply embraced me for a moment before sitting down and buckling her seat belt.

It didn't help matters that Jean decided to sacrifice herself so that we could get out of here, since the jet wouldn't start. Logan and Scott were sobbing to themselves, while everyone else quietly grieved. Sure, I didn't like the woman, but I didn't want her to _die_.

Despite all that, I could only think of Pyro's determined face as he walked away from me.


	12. Transition

Oh, guys, I'm so happy :D I know it's been forever and I am terribly, _terribly_ sorry for that. Life gets in the way of inspiration far too often. But the good news is that this story is almost done! :D I've gotten almost all that I want to get written, written, so the updates will be coming sooner, I swear! I just have to finish perfectionist-ing the rest and then our story will come to an end~ Don't worry, though; I am determined to do the characters justice! For the record, there are at least 4 more chapters after this one, and 2 are complete, just in need of editing. The other 2 are a work-in-progress. Well, as always, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Transition<strong>

During the night, I quietly wept.

During the day, I kept my face impassive. I barely heard the whispers of "Pyro's girl" and ignored the pointing fingers. And that didn't change the more time that passed.

I focused on getting my school work done and just shutting out everyone. Sweetheart was especially bothered by this and couldn't stop trying to make me happy.

I appreciated that, but eventually I pushed her away a good distance.

I tried to lose myself in schoolwork. I spent more and more time in the labs, analyzing samples by myself, now that Jean was gone. Professor Xavier didn't have the heart to kick me out of the labs, so he just ensured I knew each and every safety procedure that came to mind.

Every once in a while Logan would check up on me, to make sure I was still breathing, I guess.

Sometimes I'd get angry when I thought of how Pyro could just leave me behind, but there was once a time when I'd planned to leave him, too. Besides, it might teach him a hard lesson, living on the streets like I did.

That anger didn't put an end to the soft spot I had for him, though. That was something fellow students learned the hard way.

"Oh look it's Pyro's bitch," some cold voice spat behind me as I walked back to my room. "Turns out not even Pyro could want you after you killed that guy."

I stopped cold and made an about-face in the middle of the hall.

"What was that?" I all but growled. The offender was some random from the school.

"Did I stutter?" said the little fucker.

"No, I didn't hear you," I replied spitefully, and from my entire body a thick cloud of poison raced to meet him.

He screamed like a little girl when a tendril of poison barely grazed his arms as he ran away.

"Vanessa!" yelled Logan.

As quick as a snap of a finger, the poison trailed back to my skin, giving me a faint green glow before dissipating.

I glanced at his frowning face and he beckoned me to follow him. I could only imagine it was to "the principal's office."

Sure enough, I was soon seated in Xavier's office. Interestingly enough there wasn't a lecture.

We sat in silence for a moment. Finally, he spoke.

"I take the safety of my students very seriously, Poison. I don't take kindly to those who would harm them."

I carefully kept my face void of emotion.

More silence followed.

"I'm leaving," I announced when I heard him inhale.

"Oh? Where; to where you disappear as of late?"

I swallowed. "It doesn't quite hold a candle to this place, but it's something."

The professor considered this for a moment. "Very well. Do you intend to come back?"

"Yea, but I don't know when yet," I murmured.

"I'll be sure to let Storm know of your plans," he said. He sounded sad, as if he knew something bad was going to happen. I didn't dwell on it too much.

"Thank you, professor. If you'll excuse me."

He waved me away in dismissal, and turned to face the window.

I hurriedly packed some things into my backpack; clothes, toiletries, money, and a science textbook to pass the time. I needed to get out of there before Sweetheart came back.

Quickly scanning the note I left her on her bed, I slung the backpack on my shoulders and swiftly exited the place I'd once called home.

* * *

><p>The Mole raised his eyebrows at me when I said I wanted to go to Erik's apartment but any judgment he had he kept to himself and took me to a nearby alley anyways.<p>

"You might need this," he said, handing me a lock pick tool kit.

I whispered my thanks before putting the kit in my backpack and strolling in.

Eerily enough, I was strolling into the building clad in something quite close to what I was wearing when I first came here; loose black T-shirt, jeans, and my favorite pair of black leather boots, made supple by wear.

The receptionist recognized me and waved me in. Even gave me a key. We had a quick chat on how Erik had been gone for a while but that he had his bill automatically withdrawn from a bank account. How fortuitous.

Once I got off the elevator on his floor, my pulse raced, and sped up even more as I neared his apartment. My hand shook as I turned the key in the lock.

_He's dead_, I chided myself. _I killed him._

I took a step inside. I immediately sneezed. A thin layer of dust coated most every surface, and the lights had been left on in the living room. Not that they were all that luminous; they were pretty dim. I'd imagine it was from how long they'd been on.

I locked the door behind me . . . and proceeded to ransack the place.

I knew he had a stash of cash _somewhere_. I found a stack of $20's in his copy of _Origin of Species_. When he wasn't torturing me he liked to laugh about how great evolution is.

In his room I found a foot locker with a 6 tumbler lock. _The Mole is a godsend._ In a few minutes, I had the lock off.

Inside, I found more and bigger stacks of $20's, some ruby-in-gold earrings with a matching necklace, files containing Erik's bank statements dating back to the early 90's and as early as last year.

I contemplated sleeping here for the night, but I wasn't comfortable with the idea. I'm sure somewhere in hell Erik was having a grand laugh about the irony of it all.

In the end, I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and settled in the bath tub of the master bedroom after a quick rinse of bleach and water. I had to dry it with a towel but at least it was clean.

I did have to barricade the front door and the bathroom to feel safe, but it was still something.


	13. Spondulicks

As promised, more frequent update! Points to whoever figures out what the deal is with the title! :D Plus they'll get a shout out in the next update~ I can't give any hints though! Otherwise it wouldn't be worthy of the points :p By the way, 'tis a longish chapter! As always, my dear, dear readers, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Spondulicks<strong>

It had become my routine to look through Erik's box of secrets every day, and today I found an unlabeled dark envelope stuck to the letters I hadn't seen there before.

Intrigued, I peeked inside and found a bank business card, a cell phone, and a letter.

_Erik's little girl_, it began.I shuddered.

_Janet downstairs tells me she's seen a pretty, black haired, green eyed girl coming by rather frequently the past few weeks, chatting about Erik but too "shy" to go up to his apartment. Should you ever enter our diseased "acquaintance's" apartment and search through his things like the marauder you are, you'll find this envelope._

_I leave this note because I know who you are. Moreover, I know that you not only got away, but also managed to kill the bastard. I'm curious as to how you're still alive._

_You see, I'm a close friend of his. Close enough that I have access to all of his bank accounts, and I'm sure that a girl such as you, on the run, has need of funds. Should you give me a call and meet somewhere to chat about the misfortune that befell dear Erik, I'd make it worth your while._

_Sincerely,_

_-Aaron Scott_

Next to his name was a symbol I knew all too well; the omega with a line through it.

My heart was pounding. How could this guy know so much about me? He seemed to be only curious, but that could always be a trap. His name sounded familiar, though. I vaguely recalled lifeless brown eyes staring down at me through a mop of blond hair.

I risked turning on the cell phone. It certainly looked sturdy, maybe an older model.* Aaron's number was already programmed in.

How desperate was I?

I dialed for Xavier's Mansion instead. Storm answered.

"Hey Storm it's Poison," I whispered.

"Poison?!" she sounded incredulous.

"Yea, it's me. Can you get me Zoe? I need to ask her something."

There was some commotion in the background.

"Sure, it'll take a second for her to get here," she replied. "Have you been okay?"

"Yea, I'm good. How's the mansion holding up?" This small talk was a waste of time.

"It's been a little disastrous," she said, and there was an undercurrent of sadness and fury in her voice.

I didn't get a chance to reply back because Sweetheart was suddenly screaming in my ear.

"Where the _hell_ do you get off leaving like that?! You think a _note_ suffices as an explanation, and a flimsy one at that?! 'Sorry Zoe. I'm leaving. Enjoy Colossus?' _What _the _actual FUCK_?!"

"Zoe, I'm going to have to ask you to tone it down and keep the language to a minimum." Storm's calm, low voice cut through the screeching in my ear like a blessed ray of sunlight in a frigid downpour.

I could hear Zoe start to sob in frustration.

"I know it wasn't fair to leave you like that, but I was worried what the professor might do."

"The professor? He's gone, Poison," Sweetheart said quietly.

That gave me pause. I actually left tears forming in my eyes.

"Rogue left too, to get the cure, we think."

"W-Who?" I couldn't imagine who would actually try to kill such a kind, caring man. As for Rogue, it would only make sense that she wanted to touch people.

"It was . . . Jean, sort of. There was something really off about her when she came back," Sweetheart answered. She sounded deep in thought. I could just picture her chewing on her lip as she said it.

"Wait, I thought she died."

"Yea, we all did. She somehow unlocked something in her mind and she's . . . different now. Honestly, it feels like there are 2 of her, each with their own concerns. It's weird," Sweetheart concluded.

"I can imagine. Listen, I need to ask you for advice; that's why I really called." I had to steer to conversation back at some point.

"I figured," she sighed. "You have a lot to explain, though."

"I know, but I have more pressing concerns at the moment. This guy is offering me capital in exchange for telling him how I killed Erik."

Sweetheart inhaled sharply. "Vanessa, where the hell are you?"

I flinched at her sudden cold tone and the name drop to boot. "That's not the point. The point is that I don't know if I should trust the guy."

She let out a frustrated sound. "You think he's-_was_ close with Erik?" It sounded as if she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Might be; he said so, and his name rings a bell, but I'm not so sure it's not an alarm bell, you know?"

"Well he must be a mutant if he's-_was_ a friend of Erik's. Be careful, okay? If you really need the money that badly and you do decide to meet with him, you pick the place; somewhere you know well, and camp for a bit, okay? You know the usual; public, open, escapes available if need be."

"Okay. Thanks, Sweetheart."

"You're in his apartment aren't you." Wasn't even a question.

"Bye Zoe." After hanging up, I sat down and dialed my next call.

* * *

><p>In the end, Aaron agreed to meet at a mall several blocks away. I could easily afford the taxi, but Erik's dwindling stacks of $20's did worry me.<p>

He had no cooking utensils to speak of, not even to keep up appearances, so I'd had to get a few basic pots and pans, plates, cups and silverware, not to mention groceries. Though Sweetheart and I's cooking skills had been next to nonexistent, that wasn't something a cookbook couldn't fix.

Sustaining myself had felt good, but the money was going to run out eventually, and while Erik's bank accounts were clearly nice and fat, who knows how much of his money this Aaron had spent, and how much he was willing to give me.

I had specified meeting at the food court, but I was on the second floor, looking down at it.

The phone conversation had been nothing if not informative.

"You must be wondering if you can trust me, right?" his silky voice was laden with amusement. "I assure you, you can, though that won't mean much coming from someone who saw what Erik was doing to you and didn't try to stop him."

I'd recalled a faded memory at the time; those dull brown eyes staring down at me through unkempt blond hair, lips moving, barely audible words reaching my ears. _Don't worry, little girl, you'll make it through thissss._ He'd tried to brush my hair away from an open cut on my face but I'd scrambled away on hands and knees. Those lips had pursed at something Erik had called out and he walked towards the sound, his outline blurred by my fresh batch of tears.

I shook my head to clear it. "So you were there. Once. What of it?"

"I was there more than once, constantly kissing Erik's malevolent ass, trying to convince him to lend me more money, until one day he finally gave up and let me have access to one of his bank accounts. After that, it was easy to gain access to the rest, and then I became his financial advisor. I have special talents with investing, you see. He could make good use of them, and so can I. As I'm sure you've guessed by now, you're not the only girl he took that way."

I stayed silent, absorbing as much information as I could.

"However, you have something the others didn't; _power_. So I know I'd like to invest in your future. Come meet me. Let us discuss your future."

"Something I've learned is to not trust someone who seems too good to be true," I said listlessly. "What's the catch?"

He chuckled at that. "Smart girl. As I told you in my letter, I wish to know how you killed dear Erik. I want to see why he called you his little Poison Girl."

I shuddered. "If you're asking me to kill someone for you,-"

"Not at all, cherie. I want to become your ally. I'd _hate_ to be on your bad side."

I considered that for a moment. "On what side of this war do you stand on?"

I could just hear the smile spread across his face.

"You want to find out so badly, come meet me."

I pursed my lips. Well, he didn't seem to be interested in harming me.

And so I stood, awaiting his call, my eyes tirelessly scanning all the entrances to the food court, until finally the phone buzzed in my hoodie's pocket.

"I'm here," Aaron all but purred.

I searched frantically until I saw someone I mildly recognized; he'd cropped the blond hair to reveal a high forehead, but that only served to amplify that thousand-yard stare he had about him.

"Stay right there," I commanded, and I heard him chuckle before I hung up, pocketed the phone, shoved my hands into my pockets, and hurried to his location.

When I finally reached him, he had a smile toying across his lips that just barely touched his eyes.

"Remember me?" As he spoke, his smile grew more genuine. How could someone he hardly knows bring him so much joy?

"Kind of," I murmured.

"So, shall we sit and talk?" he gestured towards a table.

"I'd prefer a walk and talk," I replied, gesturing towards the opposite direction. He chuckled slightly and off we went.

* * *

><p>"So, let's start with how you got away from Erik," Aaron inquired.<p>

I gulped before answering, "With the help of a friend."

He smiled and handed me a $20. "I'm nothing if not honest. Where'd you go after you escaped?"

I pocketed the cash. "A safe place."

"Oh, come on. I'm just innocently curious," he said with a laugh. "But you're smart to be so guarded; that's good. Quickly becoming the smartest investment I've ever made." He looped his arm through mine lazily as we walked.

"How about I ask _you_ a question?" I smoothly slipped out of his grasp, which seemed to impress him.

"I suppose it's only fair. But what do I get in return?" he inquired, wide eyed, all jest. It was such a stark contrast to his impassive gaze from earlier.

I thought for a moment. "Another question."

He smiled at that. "Very well."

"How exactly does your . . . talent, work?"

"It's hard to explain. It's sort of like insider trading, sort of like seeing the future. I can feel when something is a good investment, and I can see the rewards. For some things it's money but for you . . . well, let's just say there's a reason I want to be your ally and not your enemy," Aaron explained.

I nodded. "So what's your question?"

"How'd you kill Erik?" he inquired curiously.

"With poison," I said nonchalantly.

"I seem to recall him pointing out your poison wasn't enough to kill him," he remarked.

I pursed my lips. "Fire and poison."

"Why fire?"

I swallowed. "It makes my poison stronger."

He nodded. "Interesting."

He handed me a stack of $20 dollar bills.

I tried to hide my surprise as I pocketed them. "Were you the one who told him to use $20's instead of $100's?"

He smirked. "You noticed that didn't you. Yes, I told him they would be a better choice, since they're more common. He's got a few stacks of $50's but I guess you haven't run into them yet."

"No," I said surprised.

His smirk grew wider. "They're in the walls of his closet."

I chuckled. That helped, considering I didn't think I'd be able to squeeze out any more money from him. Well, until we stopped in front of a clothing store.

"You know, he would sign any paper I put in front him," Aaron piped.

"What? Really? What a dumbass," I said. "No offense."

He laughed at that. "None taken. But I did draft up a will for him, even though he didn't think he would be dying any time soon."

My heart began to pound but I forced myself to not get my hopes up. "Really now? And who'd you name as his beneficiary, you?"

"Of course," he said with a chuckle. "And guess who I want to give a small present of $5,000 to."

My heart stopped. "What?"

He burst out laughing. "Trust me, that's pennies compared to what I have. And it doesn't include what I've given you so far."

"Don't fuck with me, Aaron."

He laughed harder at the look on my face. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

I followed him all the way to his car in the parking lot.

He took out a black purse from the trunk and handed it to me.

I peeked inside and saw giant rolls of $20's. I zipped it closed.

"Keep the purse," he said, smirking again.

"I don't know what to say."

"Can this just buy my safety from you?" he only half joked.

"Would you be willing to do me more favors though?" I inquired softly.

"Like . . .?"

"Like helping me in terms of staying safe and keeping me well funded." This was so awkward.

"Under one condition." He finally seemed serious.

I smiled hollowly. "What would that be?"

"You let me live in his apartment." Seemed simple enough didn't it. "Regardless of whether you do, that 5 grand is yours, but if you want me to keep sustaining you, I need collateral."

All the mirth left me. "And how can I know you won't try to kill me in my sleep?" Or worse.

"I have similar concerns, girl. You could kill me in _my_ sleep and I'd never know. This will require trust on both sides. I may hold the money, but you hold the power."

Well that much was true. "I don't intend to stay in his apartment forever, you do know that?"

"Oh? Will you be going back to where you've been since you first escaped?"

I merely blinked at him.

"Fair enough, a lady is entitled to her secrets. But could I at least know your name?"

I contemplated which to give him. "First things first; you never told me which side of this war you stand on."

"True enough. I provide funds for Magneto. Anything he might need, he'll need money for it."

My heart skipped a beat.

"If I were to get found out, if humans were to find out about what I can do, they would lock me up. I have a lot at stake here."

I nodded. I mean, what else could I do? But if he was in league with Magneto, he might know something of Pyro.

"And your name?" he prompted.

"Vanessa, but most people call me Poison," I murmured.

"I'm sure you picked that by choice, but if you don't mind I think I'll call you Vanessa," he responded.

"Do you go by another name?" I was curious.

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

And that's the first time he made me blush.**

* * *

><p>*I didn't want to outright say Nokia but that's what I was going for xD<p>

**To avoid the rage that last statement might ensue, I want to clarify something: it was a blush out of _embarrassment_ and a little bit of _shame_ at prying. Our little heroine is very much in love with Pyro, and _only_ Pyro :p


	14. Resolve

That moment when no one said anything about my trivia question . . . womp womp woommpp . . . it's ok, the answer to "What does Spondulicks mean?" will be answered in this chapter; I'll add in a footnote to further explain it (to anyone who cares). Also, I'm sure part of the reason no one's all too happeh is that Pyro has only been slightly mentioned once in the last 2 chapters. Fear not! His time to re-enter the story will come~ And the countdown continues! There are only 2 chapters left in this story~! Oh, it makes me feel so accomplished. As always, let me know what you guys think~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Resolve<strong>

As things became more and more tense with the coming war and the cure, the streets were less and less safe. Aaron insisted on taking me everywhere, as his "personal bodyguard."

Today he was going to meet Magneto at his camp. My heart was in my throat and Aaron misunderstood why.

"Hun, you're a _mutant_, and a dangerous one at that. I know you're not going to let them hurt you," he assured me as we walked through the woods. Little did he know I was more concerned about seeing Pyro.

I took care to keep my poison at the ready if need be, just inside my fingertips, itching to come on out.

All the time I'd spent alone in the lab researching my poison paid off; I now understood it was extreme heat, not necessarily fire, that made my poison stronger, and that there was only so much time it could survive in the fire before it denatured.

Finally, we passed the first tent, and a man that must've been "security" pulled out something sharp from his arm. Wood or bone, it didn't matter.

Aaron and I put our hands up, but for 2 different reasons; he was showing he was a friendly; I was getting ready to attack and let some poison seep out of my hands.

Aaron glanced at me before saying, "We don't want any trouble. We're here to talk to Magneto. My name's Aaron Scott; this here is my companion, Poison."

I bit back a smile at hearing him speak my name.

The guy squinted at him. "Magneto was expecting a man who goes by Spondulicks." **(1)**

I couldn't contain my laughter. _Spondulicks?_ No wonder he didn't want to tell me what his "street name" was.

A glare from "Spondulicks" was enough to silence me, though.

"Let me show you something, then." He slowly pulled out a money bag from his jacket pocket, emblazoned with an omega with a line through it. I'd have to ask him what was up with that symbol. The mark on my lower back had been steadily fading since I killed Erik, and now it was just a faint pink mark.

The man looked the bag over with his foot, grunted then took off.

Aaron picked up the bag and we followed the man.

I looked around to see many tents and half-starved men and women glaring at us. I inched closer to Aaron but stopped myself from outright clinging to him. As we neared the front of the camp, we could see Magneto having a heated conversation with a woman dressed all in red. It took me a moment to recognize her as Jean Grey.

Sweetheart might've been right; Jean looked . . . odd, as though she had mentally checked out.

We waited a polite distance away, especially when Magneto glided down and was flanked by a heavily tattooed girl and none other than . . . Pyro.

I struggled to hold my composure and stole after Aaron.

I forced myself to breathe calmly as we stood face to face with Magneto and Pyro. I busied myself with casting cursory glances all around us like a good bodyguard would.

"I have what you requested," Aaron stated, all business.

"Let us speak somewhere more . . . private," Magneto responded, smiling and nodding at me in a way that almost reminded me of Professor Xavier.

Pyro wasn't as good at disguising his surprise at seeing me but he had the grace to only gesture with his head that he wanted me to follow him.

Aaron eyed me suspiciously but nodded his consent.

I steeled myself as I followed Pyro. It soon became apparent that we were going to his tent.

Once inside, he zipped it closed and held me tightly, burying his face in my neck.

"I like what you've done with your hair," I said bitingly, but I couldn't help running my fingers through his now-blond locks.

He nuzzled my neck for a bit and murmured, "I've missed you so much."

"You didn't have to leave," I whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mmm, but it looks like you left, too," he muttered, trailing soft kisses up to my ear, earning a sigh from me.

Gently, I pulled his head away so I could look him in the eyes.

The change wasn't just in his hair; his eyes showed no mercy either. This was a different boy than the one who'd left me.

"I better get back to Aaron," I whispered. At that, Pyro quickly disentangled himself from me.

"Yea I saw that. You with him now?" There was tingle of jealousy, but it was fueled by more anger than it ever was.

I scoffed lightly. "And how is that any of your damn business?" I reached for the zipper of the tent but he pulled me back to him, and kissed me fervently.

I lost myself in his grip. His hand were on my face, on my neck, unzipping my jacket and sliding up my shirt; his lips trailing hot kisses down my neck. I gasped as he tried to pull off my top and with effort, pushed him away.

"There's no time," I murmured insistently.

"I don't care," he breathed huskily into my ear before pulling me down to the tent floor with him.

I was straddling him, blushing furiously, his hands gliding over my stomach underneath my shirt. "Pyro we can't." My voice was nowhere as strong as I needed it to be.

He smirked at me. "You want this too though."

I took a deep breath and with more effort, pulled myself away and stood.

"Baby not now," I whispered.

He sighed and stood as well, which was no easy task for him in his condition. He gave me a peck on the lips just as someone shook the tent.

"Vanessa you in there?" Aaron's voice was like a splash of cold water.

"Yea give me a sec," I called back, my voice shaky.

I looked at Pyro, his sadness giving way to anger.

"Stay safe, okay?" I could barely breathe as I kissed him hard. He squeezed me tightly.

"Hurry up girl," Aaron called from outside the tent.

We pulled away, and Pyro zipped up my jacket. "You too," he muttered.

I gave him one last peck on the lips before unzipping the tent and walking out of the camp with Aaron.

"Is he your . . . boyfriend or something?" Aaron inquired as we made our way through the woods.

"If I answer that, can I ask you a question?" I countered.

He nodded.

"We used to be together before he joined up with Magneto."

"Ahh. So what's your question?"

"What's the deal with the omega with a line through it? What does it mean?"

Aaron frowned. "I was wondering when you'd ask about that." He cleared his throat. "Erik liked to put it on everything he owned. Every piece of furniture has it scratched on somewhere; every bed sheet has it monogrammed; every dollar bill that passed through his hands-"

I collapsed. Aaron turned to find me on the forest floor, red with fury.

"Even you," he muttered as he helped me to my feet.

"But that mark's been fading ever since I killed him," I insisted, brushing off dirt from my jeans as we walked.

"Maybe that's where he got it from. I don't know, Vanessa. As much as I know about him, there's still plenty that I don't know."

* * *

><p>Once we were back at Erik's apartment, I devoted some time to check out what Aaron said. It proved to be true.<p>

While Aaron was in the kitchen, I locked myself in the master bedroom to look inside Erik's box of secrets again. This time, what I'd thought were smudges of ink on the letters and envelopes could faintly be made out as an omega with a line through it. I inspected the jewelry under a lamp and eventually saw the symbol scratched in, incredibly tiny.

Even the bottom of the foot locker had it. I slumped on the bed, barely breathing. He'd thought I was just another one of his possessions. That filled me with such a blind fury that it took me a moment to realize half the sheets were poisoned until they became black particles.

I forced myself to focus and then cleaned up the mess, throwing away the sheets.

"You okay, Vanessa?" Aaron didn't miss a beat as he scrambled eggs on a frying pan.

"Yea," I responded, fighting back tears. "I think it's time I left."

Aaron emptied the contents of the pan onto a plate and turned off the stove before turning to me. "I was worried this would happen. Do you need a ride? Where are you going?"

I thought of Sweetheart. "Some place safe. Thank you for all of your help; I really appreciate it." I took out all of the cash in my pockets except for 2 $20's and handed it to him.

He started to protest but I cut him off. "No, keep it. This will be enough to see me to where I need to be."

I turned away without another word and left this disastrous place once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Spondulicks is old slang for "money" (as in, 1856 old). It was used by Mark Twain. Apparently it's survived British English, but it died in America. This information is brought to you by: dictionary . com :)


	15. The Struggle

Guess whaties folks? I'm posting both this chapter and the last one today! Hurray! I did my best to do the characters justice, and I hope you guys agree as well. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Struggle<strong>

~Sweetheart/Zoe~

They were getting ready for war. We all knew it. I was upset Colossus had to go with them but I understood that his mutation would come in handy. I wished I could go with them but while I could very well fight decently, what Poison and I learned on the streets would hardly be helpful in this situation. Not to mention that Colossus would have his arms chopped off before he let me do anything so dangerous.

My task was to keep all the parents and the remaining students calm. How could I do that when I was just as terrified as they were?

Nevertheless, it was my job to hold down the fort. I'd also already drawn up a plan for defense for the kids; just a few maneuvers, should the fight come to us.

Usually there was little commotion in the mansion, but today something was odd. The air smelled much sweeter.

I asked a group of students why they were crowding **(1)** and someone exclaimed, "Your best friend's come back!"

Astonished, I made my way through the thicket and entered what would now be Storm's office.

Sure enough, that little bitch was back. I couldn't help the tears as I both hugged her and punched her-not enough to hurt, though!

Poison took it all in stride like a champ.

I couldn't talk just yet so I tried to give her an inquiring look and hoped she'd understand.

"My place is here," she replied. I noted that the softness that usually clung to her tone was gone.

"Welcome back, you bitch," I sniffed.

She chuckled a bit. "I missed you too, Sweetheart."

We both glanced at Storm and Logan, but it was Bobby who spoke.

"We're less outnumbered now." I saw Poison smile hollowly at that.

Hank strode into the room. "And who is this young lady?"

"Poison, sir." She shook his hand heartily. "But I also go by Vanessa."

"Glad to have you," he replied. "My name's Hank McCoy."

I was impressed. She normally didn't tell anyone both names. She'd have a shit ton to explain once this was over.

"Let's get you a uniform," Storm said to Poison.

"Don't you dare die," I warned her. "You and I have a lot to discuss."

She smiled at me and walked off with Storm, followed by the rest.

Colossus hung back for a bit to pick me up and give me a kiss.

"You're not allowed to die either," I whispered.

He tightened his grip around me. "I'll do my best." After another kiss, he set me down and walked off.

I wrapped my arms around myself and focused on the task ahead of me.

* * *

><p>~PoisonVanessa~

The leather was tight on me and I couldn't wear the gloves, but I'd survive.

I got so many odd looks from the other students until I finally snapped. "Just ask what you want to ask and get it over with. We might be heading to our graves for all we know but you're more interested in my personal life. So go ahead, ask. I wouldn't want you to die still curious."

Kitty had the grace to blush. It was Colossus who spoke. "Did you leave to join Pyro?"

I fought to maintain my composure. "_No_, I left to go soul searching." I took a breath to steady myself. "I would never put myself on the opposite side of you guys."

Bobby looked especially irritated at the mention of Pyro.

"And I'm sorry about whatever he did to you," I said to him. "I hope everything between you and Rogue goes well." I turned to face the entire group. "Are we done here?"

There was a collective fidgeting in the group until "the adults" came over and we headed for the jet, but not before Logan gave us an inspirational speech after Bobby spazzed a bit.

The jet ride was quiet and solemn, and Colossus looked apprehensive. I wished Sweetheart was here to soothe him, but I imagine she's part of what had him so troubled.

Storm lent us some cloud cover as we approached Alcatraz. I could only gape at the Bay Bridge that Magneto must've surely moved. There were still cars on it, and right where the bridge touched ground was Magneto and that army I'd seen before. A tight knot formed in my stomach as I thought of Pyro in that crowd.

Please, _please_ don't be stupid. Your power's multi range but you're best left to fight long range, for your own safety.

Then I realized I had no idea what I'd do if I were to face him in combat. I'd probably try to convince him to defect . . . again.

I cast aside that thought and focused on not tripping over my own feet as we marched out of the jet and into our defensive formation.

It felt so much like mindless violence once the fight began. I cast aside any and all thought, reached inside, and summoned every ounce of rage and hatred I had and poured it onto these fiends, these monsters, who would harm an innocent child, and kill the most thoughtful, caring man on the planet, simply to be established as the most supreme beings on this earth.

I lost track of how many men, women, and teenagers I killed. I used only enough poison to kill them and no more than that. I couldn't afford to disintegrate anyone; that required too much poison and energy, both of which I needed to conserve.

Every muscle in my body ached, and there were holes in my uniform in places where the poison seeped out. Still, I cast noxious smoke, and touched the enemies wherever I could; hands, arms, necks, faces. I kicked and punched until I could barely breathe.

Someone knocked me off my feet, and as they landed a punch on my face, I channeled my venom through my cheek and the man screamed in agony as it ate away at his fist. I kicked his feet out from under him, then landed a poisonous punch square in his neck. He choked on his own blood as I staggered on my feet.

I looked around me and saw bodies all over the ground, misshapen and contorted. Beast was whaling on multiple people, as was Colossus, Storm had her hands full with that heavily tattooed and pierced chick, and Logan was Wolverine. I couldn't see Bobby in the immediate area.

I called to Logan about Kitty and he said she was going after "the boy." I'd wager he meant the one who's DNA they were using to create this "cure."

I don't know how much time passed before Magneto and Pyro decided to double team and throw cars on fire at our army.

I forced myself to stay calm and pray that no poison seeped out of anywhere otherwise it was game over for everyone. The leather uniform became more uncomfortable in the heat.

As we took cover, Logan, Storm, and Beast all stared at a cartridge of "cures" before they cemented their plan. Bobby was going to take on Pyro, and Logan, Colossus, and Beast were going to take on Magneto while Storm provided cover. I was going to make sure no other "soldiers" of Magneto's army posed a problem, as well as provide any help to Kitty that she might need.

Bobby made quick work of Pyro and the "curing" of Magneto was awfully dramatic. Unfortunately, the ground troops came straight at Jean and we got to witness how truly awful her power could be.

She just disintegrated people in a way I never could. I took a deep breath and focused on pushing away my fear.

I made a run for Bobby and Pyro, the former carrying the latter over his shoulder.

"He'll be fine. I just clunked him in the head," Bobby assured me, annoyed.

I pursed my lips but kissed him on the cheek for sparing Pyro's life.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," I murmured.

As we ran away from Jean's wrath, Kitty exclaimed for Bobby, and she had a young boy in tow.

He was busy carrying my dumbass boyfriend so I pulled her up instead, along with the boy.

I saw that Jean also disintegrated our jet. How the _fuck_ were we going to get off this chunk of land? Also, did we have the funds to magically produce another jet?

Well, on second thought . . . I did know someone who could procure money almost as if out of thin air.

Storm tried to direct any survivors to some place safe, but until Jean was stopped, nowhere was safe.

The moment when the chaos swirling all around us ceased marked Jean's departure from this world. I couldn't imagine what Logan must've gone through. He seemed to have deep feelings for her and he had to be the one to end her life.

The only way off this island seemed either on foot or by plane or maybe even ship. It didn't matter how; I wanted off, and I wanted off _now_. Someone managed to get ahold of the government and they brought planes down for us to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>(1<strong>) This is kind of a reference to Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! Lol There's a character there that's the hall monitor and he really hates it when people crowd. xD I had been watching a lot of Reborn! at the time I wrote this and it kind of slipped its way in. I didn't change it because it felt like it went there o:


	16. Ultimate Decision

Here we are, at the end of our journey :) It only took 2-3 years, but I enjoyed myself :3 I'm quite pleased with this ending, even if it is short. I hope you guys will be pleased too though. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Ultimate Decision<strong>

Beast got a major promotion, and Storm had embraced being the new head of the school. Rogue had come back, and was all too happy to be able to touch people. Sweetheart relished in everyone's survival and practically glowed with joy.

We'd had to sit down and discuss everything that occurred while I was gone. I spared her the worst of the details of what I'd learned about Erik, but I told her what I needed to pass her inquiries. She was just glad I was done with that chapter of my life. I told her I was very much looking forward to the new era ahead of me, and the rest to come.

Sweetheart was closer to Piotr than ever before. I asked her to spare me the details of the . . . physicality of their relationship and she giggled. I also refused to divulge any details of my encounter with Pyro at Magneto's camp, because that was for my enjoyment only.

Pyro remained in the lab, still unconscious. I tended to him every day, and only left his side for classes. I'd set up my own mini bed next to him so I could be with him when he woke up.

When that fateful day finally came to pass, I could barely breathe.

He finally opened his eyes and squinted at the light.

"Hey, you," I whispered.

He smiled hazily before looking around and immediately sat straight up.

"Hey take it easy," I told him, handing him a glass of water.

He drank it greedily.

I brushed his hair back with my fingers.

"Am I in the mansion?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied.

"Magneto?" he eyed me warily.

"He hasn't been seen since the fight," I answered. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell him that Magneto was no longer "Magneto" and had no powers anymore.

Pyro took me by the waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. He buried his face in my chest.

"Did they _cure_ him?" he asked, even more suspicious than before.

I inhaled for too long, I suppose. He squeezed me tighter.

He almost tried to get up, muttering about how he was going to kill them all. That was all it took for something inside me to snap.

I shoved him down. "You are not going _anywhere_."

He seemed surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I am not letting you go anywhere," I reiterated. "You are staying right here, and you are done with Magneto."

He started me, skeptical. "If he's still alive-"

"I don't care if he's alive or dead. You are not leaving my side ever again," I stated ardently.

That gave him pause. "You can't keep me here."

"You bet your ass that I can, and I will. It's _over,_ Pyro. Every last bit of Magneto's army is either dead or _cured_, and you are with me, where you _belong_. I don't care that you think the mansion is full of do-gooders; this is where you're going to stay."

Speechless, he was.

"Now, when you're ready to stop talking nonsense, feel free to find me. In the meantime, you know where everything here is. You have access to all of it except the front door." I turned to leave when I remembered something. "Be careful about being an asshole to the other students. They haven't forgotten that you left us to fight for the other side of this war."

With that, I strode out of the room.

* * *

><p>A week passed and it took all my strength to not seek out Pyro, but at least I had the strength in me now. The ball was in his court. I'd made my terms clear, and if and when he was ever ready to accept them, he would. I could feel the transformation in me; I wasn't going to beg and plead with him, for anything. Maybe that would be the game changer between us now. The dynamic would be different, and perhaps that's not what he wanted.<p>

Either way, I couldn't complain _too_ much, because at least I knew he was safe now. And should anyone try to make his transition back here any more difficult than it already was a glare from me was enough to keep bitches at bay.

Eventually though, as I pored over my science homework on my bed, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open," I called absentmindedly.

I was startled when the person who sat in front of me was Pyro.

He didn't look at me for a while.

A long moment of silence passed before he spoke.

"Not a day went by that I didn't curse myself for leaving you; for not trying to convince you to come with me; for being so stupid to join the losing side of this war, but it just felt like it was the only option, you know? It really seemed like we could win." He exhaled heavily.

"And you . . . I missed you so fucking much, every single day. But I just couldn't come back. I was too involved, and I had no idea how anyone would react, least of all you. Would you be angry; happy; disappointed? But then I saw you that day at the camp and I just couldn't help myself. I swore to myself that after all this was over, I'd come find you, and . . . if you'd have me . . ."

I started to cry. "You idiot. After all this time I spent worrying about you, being angry with you, hoping you'd stay safe, wishing you wouldn't do anything stupid . . . you really think I'd have it any other way? I need you too, John." I wiped away my tears and kissed him long and hard.

He pulled me into his lap and gently tugged on my shirt.

"Now?" he murmured into my skin.

"Now," I whispered, and I gave myself to him completely.


End file.
